A Sparrow's Fire
by Mistywater55
Summary: Rusty & Princess were surprised to meet Graypaw and enter a new life in ThunderClan. After their friend Ravenpaw watches his mentor die by the paws of a cat he once trusted its up to Rusty & Princess to protect their friends from enemies hiding within their new home. AU Full Summary inside (Medicine warriors and Tigerclaw's sisters) Redtail is Ravenpaw's mentor. Ch 3 & 4 redone
1. Chapter 1

Okay I notice that I am turning into a hypocrite because I don't like it when people have multiple stories and haven't finished any of them, yet here I am. I'm mostly doing this because I want to so badly and the idea for this story has been biting at me like a mad dog to do it for a while now and has chased away my plot bunnies for some of my other stories so I decided to at least make this chapter and post it see how people respond to it in the next few weeks if you like I'll keep it and if not bye bye story, but hopefully by posting this chapter it will draw inspiration for my other story **Fire in the Sky** which I haven't given up on I just can't figure out what I'm doing with Sandstorm and the other ThunderClan cats until I do it's slow going with the story.

Now this story idea is a mash-up of a bunch of different story ideas that I decided to put into one story.

There are four different story ideas in this story:

1. So I read Bluestar's Prophecy a while ago and I thought it was cute that Tigerclaw had had two sisters: Nightkit and Mistkit and I wondered what life would have been like in ThunderClan for Fireheart if they had still been alive.

2. I wondered how things would have been different if Rusty and Princess had joined ThunderClan together.

3. I wondered how different things would have been if Ravenpaw had had Redtail as a mentor instead of Tigerclaw

4. What if medicine cats had more respect in the clans and had the potential to be the most dangerous cats in the clan.

Thus this story was born

Summary: Rusty and Princess never expected to find wild cats living in the forest, Ravenpaw couldn't believe his mentor was killed in front of him.

The medicine warrior is a concept I came up with, I thought to myself what if there was a legitimate way the medicine cats could have a mate and kits and still preform their medicine cat duties and not get in trouble with StarClan. Thus the medicine warrior was born the laws of the medicine warrior are:

1. To become a medicine warrior there must either be another existing medicine cat or medicine warrior present in the camp

2. A medicine warrior must always put the sake of their Clan before their family

3. A medicine cat apprentice must complete their medicine cat training before they can train to become a medicine warrior. (The exception to this is if they already were a warrior and have a mate and/or kits before training as a medicine cat, however they are forbidden from spending time with their mate and kits during their training. If they are a warrior and don't have a mate and/or kits already and they're training to be a medicine cat, then they only become a medicine cat and are forbidden from becoming a medicine warrior.)

4. A medicine cat can only train to be a medicine warrior if they desire a mate and kits

5. Once becoming a medicine warrior they have 12 moons to find a mate or they will be stripped of their title and must chose to be a warrior or medicine cat and are forbidden from using their other skills. If caught using their skills once stripped of their title the punishment is banishment or death. (The exceptions to this is if their mate dies during their training or after their training and/or if the apprentice was chosen by their mentor to become a medicine warrior.)

6.A medicine warrior may pick and choose their battles; they are not required to fight if they are the only medicine cat/warrior in the Clan, but they must hunt for the Clan when not doing their medicine cat duties. A warrior is forbidden from harming a medicine warrior unless the medicine warrior attacks them first.

7. A medicine warrior present in the camp they may train their apprentice in both skills, however if only a medicine cat is present they will train their apprentice then allow their apprentice to be trained by a warrior of the medicine cat's choice.

8. Medicine warriors must seek permission to enter another Clans territory if they are not with another medicine cat (the exception to this is if they are the only medicine cat/warrior in the Clan in which case they are bound to the rules of the medicine cat)

9. they must meet at the half moon to share tongues with StarClan

10. if a medicine warrior is the only medicine cat in the camp they are forbidden from having kits and must follow the medicine cat code until they have fully trained an apprentice.

11. A medicine warrior may train any cat they feel has potential to be a medicine warrior, whether their apprentice wishes to train as one or not.

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around the muzzle

Deputy: Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Medicine warrior: Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat.

Warriors: Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Nightsong- black she-cat green eyes

Mistflower- gray she-cat blue eyes

Whitestorm - big white tom

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe - sleek black and gray tabby tom

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Runningwind- swift light brown tabby tom

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentices: Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw- long-haired gray tom

Ravenpaw- black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

Sparrowpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws

Queens: Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface - pretty tabby

Goldenflower - pale ginger coat

Speckletail - pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Elders: Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with very small ears. The oldest cat in ThunderClan

Patchpelt- small black-and-white tom

One-eye- pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Chapter 1

Rusty woke up from a pleasant dream of chasing mice throughout the forest. He gave himself a good stretch before he stepped out of his bed. He started to pad toward his food dishes when a voice stop him.

"Rusty, what are you doing awake?" grumbled his sister. Rusty purred softly licking his sister's ears gently.

"Sorry for waking you Princess, go back to sleep I just wanted a drink of water." Rusty meowed softly. Princess nodded and closed her eyes. Rusty turned and padded over to his food dishes. He sniffed at the hard pellets before gobbling them up hungrily. He took a few gulps water and wiped his paw across his face. The dream of the forest still fresh in his mind, he moved away from the food dishes making his way to the cat door that would let him into the garden. He paused and glanced back at his sister a moment then pushed his way through the cat door into the garden.

He leaped gracefully onto his fence and stared into the forest. He was beginning to jump down to take a closer look when he heard his name being called. His friend Smudge climbed up onto the fence beside Rusty.

"Hi Rusty, what are you doing?" meowed Smudge. "You're not going into the forest are you?"

"Hey Smudge, yes I am going into the forest for a look around." Rusty meowed. He glanced a little over at the forest.

"Princess isn't going with you is she?" Smudge spoke worriedly as he glanced around for the pretty light brown tabby. Rusty purred in amusement knowing about his friend's crush on his sister.

"No she's sleeping right now and I wasn't going to wake her up to come with me." Rusty replied, his amusement grew as he heard Smudge sigh happily.

"Well good luck, you won't see me going in there." Smudge meowed. "I heard there are dangerous cats out there." Rusty looked at Smudge slightly in disbelief.

"I'm sure it was just a story to keep kits from wandering out into the forest." Rusty scoffed.

"Well just be careful okay?" meowed Smudge. Rusty nodded his head and watched his friend jump back into his own yard. Rusty stared up at the sky for a moment before leaping off the fence and heading straight into the forest. The further Rusty walked into the forest the further harder it became to see his fence and the thicker the undergrowth became, but Rusty trudged forward determined to explore as much as he could.

Rusty took in the various sights and smells that surrounded him. Suddenly, he caught a prey scent in the wind and quickly began to pinpoint the location. He followed the scent and saw a mouse nibbling quietly at small seed. Rusty crouched down preparing to spring onto the sparrow when he heard a faint snap of a twig. The mouse quickly took off running at full speed to get away. Rusty hissed in frustration looking for the twig that had startled the mouse. He then realized that there weren't any twigs near him.

Suddenly a flash of gray fur barrels into Rusty's side and he was pinned beneath it. Rusty broke free of the lump of gray fur and started heading back for the house, the gray fur ball was gaining on Rusty. Rusty around and faced the creature. It was a kitten about Rusty's age with broad shoulders and powerful looking haunches and a thick gray shaggy coat. Rusty started to relax until he realized it was coming at him with claws unsheathed. He flinched and dodged the attack that was aimed at his flank. Unfortunately, this allowed the gray kitten to block him from getting home. Rusty started to try to speak to the tom but stopped when the kitten lunged at him again, and this time pinned Rusty under him. Rusty sank his teeth into the gray kitten's foreleg. The kitten took a swipe at Rusty's head, but Rusty moved his head and the kitten clawed up dirt. Rusty then tried to slash the kitten's face, but the kitten was faster and moved to the side of Rusty's attack allowing Rusty to regain his footing however the faster kitten head butted Rusty into the side. Rusty tumbled a few tail lengths away. Rusty lay still on his stomach for a moment, but he heard the kitten coming for him. As the kitten sprang at him a brown blur tackled it in the side sending the kitten tumbling. Rusty was on his paws at once and saw that the brown blur had been his sister, Princess. Rusty dashed to her side quickly as he saw the gray kitten rise to its paws. Rusty and Princess kept their hackles raised and stared unwaveringly at the kitten and stayed in a crouched position preparing for another attack. The kitten slowly got to his paws and looked toward Rusty and Princess. The kitten blinked slowly and moved toward them with none of the aggression they had seen earlier.

"You kittypets are pretty tough," meowed the kitten. Rusty looked at him in confusion which was mirrored in his sister's face.

"What is a kittypet?" asked Princess, the gray kitten looked at her a moment then purred softly.

"That's what we Clan cats call, cats who live with Twolegs" he replied. Rusty figured the kitten meant housefolk.

"Why did you attack me and who are you?" hissed Rusty

"My name is Graypaw, I'm from ThunderClan and this is ThunderClan's territory." Explained Graypaw

"What do you mean by Clan?" asked Princess softly.

"The Clans are groups of cats who live by a warrior code" Yes, there are four groups of cats in the forest. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan. I'm an apprentice of ThunderClan."

"An apprentice?" she asked curiously

"An apprentice is a cat in training to be a warrior." Graypaw answered proudly.

"So you are training to be a warrior?" Rusty meowed in slight confusion.

"Yes warriors are the cats that hunt and protect our Clan."

"Is everyone a warrior?" asked Princess more interested in these wild cats she and Rusty had heard so much about.

"No, there are queens who take care of the kits of our clan and the elders who are cats that are too old continue their warrior duties." Princess nodded in understanding.

"So what were you two doing out here anyway and what are your names?" asked Graypaw.

"I'm Rusty and this is my sister Princess, I was out because I wanted to see the forest and explore it a little," explained Rusty

"And I was sleeping peacefully in our basket when my dear brother decided to wake me up accidently and leave without telling me where he was going, which worried me enough to follow him out here." Finished Princess giving Rusty a firm stare who looked sheepishly at her. Graypaw mrrowed with laughter. Suddenly Graypaw stiffened and looked worriedly at the two of them.

"You both need to go now," meowed Graypaw frantically, Rusty and Princess looked around not seeing or smelling anything.

"What's wrong?" asked Princess softly. Rusty stiffened beside her and she too stiffened when she smelt an unfamiliar cat scent that was close, but before they could run a big blue-gray she-cat appeared. Graypaw lowered his body to the ground and nearly a heartbeat later a big golden cat appeared right behind the blue- gray cat. Rusty and Princess mimicked Graypaw and lowered their bodies to the ground.

"What's going on here?" meowed the blue-gray she-cat, keeping her gaze fixed on Rusty and Princess

"And who are these cats Graypaw?" growled the golden tom,

"There just two Kittypets I found in the forest is all, " meowed Graypaw.

"What were you doing so close to the Twolegplace, you know I told you to stay away from there." Hissed the golden tabby.

"Sorry Lionheart, I smelt this kittypet and thought I'd chase him back to the Twolegplace." Explained Graypaw. Graypaw glanced at Rusty and Princess.

"This is Bluestar she is the leader of Thunderclan the clan I'm from." meowed Graypaw "And that's my mentor Lionheart, he is training me to be a warrior." Rusty looked closer at the blue-gray leader and saw wisdom in her vibrant blue eyes.

"Stand up, both of you." meowed Bluestar. Rusty rose to his paws and glanced at Princess. Princess watched Bluestar carefully as she swept her eyes over all of them.

"You fought well kittypet, you faced Graypaw bravely." meowed Bluestar letting her eyes fall on Rusty. "I think you would have caught that mouse if you had not been distracted."

Bluestar then turned her gaze to Princess.

"And you were brave for coming to your brothers aid," Bluestar spoke gently to Princess, whose eyes shined under Bluestar's praise

"Bluestar these are kittypets they shouldn't be hunting in our territory. We should be sending them back to their twolegs" meowed Lionheart respectfully. Rusty looked at everyone with a confused expression on his face.

"Why must we leave we only came to hunt a few mice. Surely there are enough to go around?" meowed Rusty.

"There isn't enough to go around" spat Bluestar. Her eyes were cold as she fixed them on Rusty. "Our territory is all that feed us, we don't eat the pelts those Twolegs give you."

"I'm sorry I had not realized what you Clan cats must do to survive in the forest, I will not hunt here anymore." Spoke Rusty

"I won't either," added Princess, Bluestar watched the two curiously

"You two are unusual kittypets, what are your names?" she asked softly

"My name is Rusty,"

"And I'm his sister Princess"

"Any other kittypets would have run away back to their nest long ago."Bluestar praised. Rusty's ear twitched happily at the approval in her voice. Princess' eyes brighten considerably pleased by Bluestar's praise.

"Is your Clan very big?" asked Rusty curiously.

"How about the two of you come and see for yourselves" Bluestar said carefully "Would all of you like to join Thunderclan?" Graypaw's eyes widened in shock and he sputtered to speak to his leader.

"But they are kittypets." Graypaw meowed "They don't have our warrior blood"

"A lot of that blood has been spilt lately." mewled Bluestar bitterly, pain and sadness glazed her eyes. Lionheart watched his leader for a moment before he turned to look at Rusty and Princess.

"Bluestar is offering you two training. It won't be easy" meowed Lionheart

"The offer I have made to you is not one to be taken lightly " explained Bluestar. "You two will come to our Clan and you will learn our ways, but if you cannot live by our code you will have to go back to your twolegs and not return." Bluestar watched the two for a reaction. Princess looked a little unsure but determined. Rusty had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"If you join, you will have to be willing to give your life for the clan, but you'll know what is like to be a true cat." Bluestar meowed. She look at Rusty "and you will remain a tom Rusty." Rusty and Princess exchanged looks with each other.

"What do you mean remain a tom?" Rusty asked calmly.

"There is a place where twolegs take cats and when they return they are no longer able to mate." Bluestar sighed. Rusty's eyes widen in terror. Princess looked unsure of what to think, but had an amused look on her face.

"May we be given time to think about our decision?" asked Princess. Bluestar gave her a nod of understanding.

"Very well Lionheart will be waiting here tomorrow at sunhigh." meowed Bluestar "You may give him your answer." Bluestar flicked her tail in a silent command and led her clanmates back into the forest. Princess and Rusty stood side by side and watched them go until they were out of sight.

Rusty awoke from the basket and noticed that Princess wasn't with him. He bounded out of the basket. He lapped up the water in the dish and pushed his way through the cat flap into the garden. He saw Princess stretched out in the sun grooming her sleek light brown fur. Rusty purred started toward her when he heard a voice meowing at him from the fence.

"Hi Rusty it's about time you woke up." meowed Smudge as he sat on the fence. Princess meowed a greeting to Smudge and Rusty before going back to grooming. Smudge meowed a greeting back to her staring at her longingly before turning back to Rusty, who watched him in amusement. Smudge hopped down from the fence to stand in front of Rusty.

Smudge shook his head slowly. "You are going to get as bad as Henry if you start sleeping in."

"Princess and I went into the forest last night." Rusty meowed.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, WAIT PRINCESS WAS IN THE FOREST!?" Smudge screeched. Rusty looked over at Princess who had was staring at Smudge with an alarmed look on her face. Rusty gave her a reassuring look before turning back to Smudge.

Rusty nodded "Yes she followed me out to forest and we ran into some wild cats."

Smudge's eyes widen "Really, were they violent did you have to fight them, did they hurt Princess?" Smudge's eyes were filled with curiosity and worry as he glanced at Princess.

Rusty closed his eyes and briefly recalled the excitement and fear he felt from his battle with the young Graypaw. He opened his eyes and explained all that happened that night in the forest.

"So these cats want all of you to join them?" Smudge looked at Rusty in slight disbelief. "You I can see them asking to join their group or whatever, but Princess? She's too nice to join the likes of them." Princess gave him an amused stare.

"It's true, and decided that I want to go." Rusty mewed firmly. Princess walked over to Rusty and the shocked Smudge.

"Are you sure?" mewed Princess

"Yes I want to join. Will you join as well?" asked Rusty. Princess rose to her feet moving over to sit beside him.

"Yes I will join I had decide I would join last night but I wanted to wait for your decision" She purred softly.

"No don't go Princess, They'll hurt you and Rusty" wailed Smudge. "What will I do without either of you here?"

"Don't worry Smudge I'm sure our housefolk will get another cat." meowed Rusty comfortingly. "Smudge I'm sorry, but we can't stay here we have to go." Smudge gently touched noses with Rusty and asked if they could play together one last time before they left. Rusty agreed and the three of them started to gently wrestle with each other.

Princess and Rusty approached the spot where they had spoken to the clan cats the night before. Rusty paused suddenly and tasted the air. He smelt the faint scent of Graypaw and Bluestar and the stronger scent of Lionheart He looked over at Princess who also seemed to have picked up the scents.

"Bluestar and Graypaw aren't here." meowed Rusty "and Lionheart is close by."

"Indeed and I'm not alone,"

Rusty looked slightly alarmed to hear that there was another cat with Lionheart. He started to taste the air again, when Lionheart came out from behind a bush. Another cat came out from behind the bush. He was a long bodied muscular white tom.

"This is Whitestorm" meowed Lionheart. "we were sent to bring you back to camp." Whitestorm gave both of them a curious sniff and stared thoughtfully at them.

"Greetings, I have heard much about you two." murmured Whitestorm.

"Lets go, we can talk when we get back to camp." growled Lionheart. He turned and dashed away into the forest. Rusty and Princess were a few pawsteps behind them. The warriors led them through the undergrowth. They barely slowed their pace as they leaped over fallen trees. They struggled to keep up a little, but didn't fall far behind them. They came across a ravine and halted.

"We are near our camp." meowed Lionheart. Rusty started to strain to see through the undergrowth, but Whitestorm nudged him slightly.

"Use your nose" He murmured to him. Rusty once again tasted the air. Princess too began to scent the air

"I scent many cats." meowed Rusty at last.

"I scent them too," Princess agreed. Whitestorm and Lionheart nodded in approval while they gave each other amused looks.

"Come Bluestar is expecting us" meowed Lionheart. He led the way to a gorse tunnel and pushed his way through. Rusty followed him, then Princess following closely behind Rusty, with Whitestorm taking the rear. There was a bare clearing, where many cats were lying next to each other or sitting by themselves. The cats had started to pick up Princess' and Rusty's scents and looked at the two warily. Bluestar bounded over to them.

"They came" purred Bluestar pleased. "What do you think of them Whitestorm?"

"They did well on the way here." admitted Whitestorm, Rusty perked his ears up after hearing this, while Princess' eyes brightened considerably.

"I thought they would, so we all agree?" Meowed Bluestar, both warriors nodded. "Very well." Bluestar leap to the top of a large boulder.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting." Cats came over to crowd beneath the rock and looked up curiously at Bluestar. She began to speak to her Clan about a need for more warriors.

"I have decided to take these two outsiders into our Clan to be trained." meowed Bluestar. Cats started to mutter to one another and some gave Rusty and Princess a few glances.

"They are kittypets, look at their collars" sneered a pale tabby.

"We don't need any soft lumps of fur to feed" hissed a small dusky brown she-cat sitting next to him.

"They probably will run back to their twolegs' nest the moment they start a battle." Spat the pale tabby tom again.

Princess and Rusty looked over at the direction the voices came from. Lionheart bent down and began to murmur to them.

"The pale tabby is Longtail, and the she-cat is Mousefur they are challenging your right to the Clan." he hissed "Will you meet their challenge?" Princess looked at Rusty who looked at her and they both gave each other a nod. They both began to pinpoint where their mockers were sitting. Rusty twitched his ear as a signal and they leaped as one onto their respective opponents.

Rusty leaped onto Longtail's back and sank his teeth into his scruff and began to rake his back with his claws, while Princess knocked Mousefur onto her back and slashed at her face with her claws unsheathed. Mousefur scrambled to her paws and leaped for Princess who dodged her attack and grasped her scruff in her teeth and began to violently shake her and take swipes at her with her claws. Longtail shook Rusty off his back and turned paws charging for Rusty who dodged out of the way and raked his claws down his side. Wincing Longtail turned and slashed at Rusty's face. Rusty ducked out of the way and quickly back kicked Longtail causing him to tumble a couple tail lengths away. Slightly winded Longtail rose and charged Rusty aggresively back-kicking him who rolled with the impact and landed on his paws quickly. Longtail tackled him to the ground his teeth catching his collar. Rusty kicked him in the stomach with both his hind legs and with all his strengtg using Longtail's momentum against him and flipping him over causing his collar to snap from around his neck. A few tail lengths away another collar snapped.

Mousefur started to flip onto her back hoping to crush Princess beneath her but Princess was quicker she leaped off and as Mousefur rolled over and she scored her claws on her soft belly, but she was too close to Mousefur and one of Mousefur's paws struck her in the head. Mousefur seized the opportunity and quickly got to her feet and leap at Princess' throat snagging her collar between her teeth. Princess slashed at Mousefur with all four paws until she loosened her two of them wrestled and there was a snap heard a few tail lengths away just as Princess'own collar snapped in Mousefur's jaws. Immediately Bluestar said it was a sign that they were to join the Clan. She beckoned them over with her tail.

Bluestar looked over to Rusty and beckoned him over. "By naming apprentices, we show that Thunderclan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Firepaw." She then turned to Princess and beckoned her over.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Sparrowpaw."

Okay we haven't gotten to the interesting stuff yet but I figured this was a good place to leave it.

Now anyone curious about the medicine warrior thing I understand.

I modeled the idea from another story idea I was working on and all the reasons why medicine cats couldn't have mates and tried to give them rules and structure that take care of all the concerns that everyone had about why medicine cats couldn't have kits.

The most common of them being that

A female medicine cat would have to take care of her kits instead of the clan causing her to neglect her duties, and the possibly of her dying due to complications while she was kitting.

A medicine cat would favor their family instead of take care of the clan and would waste precious herbs on them instead of helping a cat would was sicker or more injured then them.

They'll be distracted from their work when they're needed most.

If their mate/kit is killed, they'll be too mournful to do their job.

They could give a cat the wrong herb whilst distracted by their mate or kit, and could make the patient sicker or worse, killing them.

They would be unable to go to the Moonpool

Not train their apprentice and if they do train their apprentice they might make them do all the work and do less than their fair share of work.

Be overprotective of their kits and pamper them

Not go to gatherings.

Not pay attention to omens or listen to StarClan.

Have to give away their kits.

Now some of these a medicine cat would never do even with a mate and or kits like: Not go to gatherings or refuse listen to StarClan most of the time a medicine cat did this was because they would desperately want to stay with the cat they wanted to have for a mate and I recall even queens with kits in the nursery have been known to go to the gathering.

And I don't remember Yellowfang or Leafpool pampering their kits or neglecting their duties or messing up on a patient because they were distracted or worried for their kits.

A medicine cats have other family and friends that could die or be severely injured and when it did happen they still preformed their duties despite their grief.

But as I said I wanted to deal with this and give Spottedleaf more of a chance at Fireheart. I haven't decide who I want to pair him with I'll just see where this story leads me. I might let people vote on it.

Now as for Princess I haven't chosen her mentor or her position.

Do you think she should train as a medicine cat or a warrior?

If she trains as a medicine cat she could always become a Med. warrior later.

Also who would you like Princess to be paired with?

On an unrelated note I have a poll in my profile for suggestions to Ravenpaw's warrior name in my other story **Firepaw of SkyClan **anyone can vote you can pick up to five different choices.

Depending on whether Ravenpaw stays or goes in this story I might make the second favorite name his name for this story

Also let me know if you want the full allegiances with ShadowClan , RiverClan and WindClan

Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the next chapter in the story.

Disclaimer: Because I forgot to put one up, I don't own warriors wish I did but I don't though. SUE ME NO, for I have ZERO money. *sniffs* I'm poor

The medicine warrior was an idea I came up with that I haven't seen in any other story and doesn't replace medicine cats, there still are medicine cats just that they now have a way to gain a mate and kits without angering StarClan and a new set of rules to follow.

Chapter 2

"Firepaw, Sparrowpaw, Firepaw, Sparrowpaw" chanted the Clan, some were more reluctant than others; but Firepaw and Sparrowpaw were just happy to have been accepted.

"Hey you two," a familiar voice called, Sparrowpaw purred happily at Graypaw

"Hello Graypaw, it's great to see you," she meowed

"It good to see you guys again too, but wow I can't believe you two fought Longtail and Mousefur that was great." He meowed excitedly. Firepaw purred in amusement. Sparrowpaw looked around the clearing.

"Where did they go?" she asked curiously.

"They must have gone to Spottedleaf's den, to get their wounds treated. I still can't believe you two fought two warriors." Graypaw murmured. "Spottedleaf's our medicine warrior, but for now she's doing medicine cat duties, until she trains an apprentice."

"What are medicine cats and medicine warriors?" asked Sparrowpaw curiously

"A medicine cat treats any injuries a warrior sustains in battle and also any illness a warrior may receive. A medicine warrior does the same thing but they also are trained with the skills of a warrior, many cats consider them the strongest cats in the Clan behind the leader of course. Both cats also share tongues with StarClan,"

"StarClan?" asked Firepaw this time.

"They're our warrior ancestors who watch over us, and guide us. They created the code we follow." Explained Graypaw. Sparrowpaw and Firepaw nodded in understanding, they were going to ask another question when they were interrupted by a voice. They turned to see a sleek black and gray tabby tom, beside a pretty black she-cat.

"You kittypets were lucky, if your collars hadn't snapped when they did you'd have been running for your little Twoleg's nest." Hissed the dark striped tabby tom

"I can't believe Bluestar agreed to this, if Tigerclaw were deputy he would have convinced Bluestar that this was a bad idea," sneered the black she-cat, looking down at Firepaw and Sparrowpaw as their pelts began to ruffle. "Enjoy your time here while you can, I guarantee you won't be here long" with that said she walked off with the black and gray tom following after her.

"Who were they?" growled Firepaw, Graypaw sniffed

"The tom is Darkstripe and the she-cat is Nightsong." Graypaw meowed.

"I'd like to sink my claws in her pelt," hissed Sparrowpaw, glaring at Nightsong's retreating form.

Suddenly a yowl broke through the camp as a young cat raced into the camp. He was black with a white tipped tail. He looked ragged and he seemed to be afraid of something. Sparrowpaw gasped softly. 'He's hurt' she thought sadly.

"Why is Ravenpaw here by himself? Where are Redtail and Tigerclaw?" gasped Graypaw in shock. Firepaw look at Graypaw.

"Who are Ravenpaw, Redtail, and Tigerclaw?" He asked looking curiously over at Ravenpaw. Sparrowpaw also had a curious look on her face.

"Redtail is our deputy" meowed Graypaw "Tigerclaw is one of our warriors and Ravenpaw is Redtail's apprentice." Firepaw nodded and watched as Bluestar came over to stand in front of Ravenpaw. As she walked Firepaw didn't take his eyes off the ThunderClan leader.

"What has happened Ravenpaw?" asked Bluestar with concern. "Where is the rest of the patrol?"

Ravenpaw stood up and yowled out.

"Redtail" Ravenpaw started. "Redtail is dead!" All the of the cats started yowl in shock and disbelief. Ravenpaw waited until the cats quieted down before speaking again.

"We met a Riverclan patrol and Oakheart was leading them." Ravenpaw wheezed a little before he continued. "Oakheart said that he was going to take over Sunningrocks. Redtail told him that any warrior from Riverclan that crossed onto Thunderclan territory would be killed. Then a fight broke out." Ravenpaw breathed, then suddenly slumped to the ground. Sparrowpaw had to fight down her yowl of terror believing at first that Ravenpaw had died, but quickly noticed he had quite a few wounds and must have passed out from the pain.

"Spottedleaf" Bluestar called out. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat came over and sniffed at Ravenpaw's wounds before she asked one of the warriors, a brown tabby tom to help her move Ravenpaw to her den.

A few moments later a large brown tabby tom with amber eyes came through the gorse tunnel carrying the still body of a dark tortoiseshell tom with a bright red tail. The Clan cats began to murmur amongst each other. Some cats began to wail in grief for the loss of their deputy. The tabby warrior dragged the fallen deputy to the center of the clearing and laid his body down. The Clan cats started to gather around the body.

"Tigerclaw, what happened?" Bluestar asked. "Who did this?" The large tabby looked over at his leader and spoke with an unwavering voice.

"It was Oakheart he killed Redtail" meowed Tigerclaw. "I avenged Redtail by taking Oakheart's life I don't think we will see RiverClan on our territory for a while." The Clan started to groom Redtail's fur, a light gray fur she-cat took a tall plant with needle-like leaves and purple flowers and rubbed it along the tom's fur. The Clan stood near, murmuring soft words to the lifeless body.

"What are they doing?" Sparrowpaw heard Firepaw ask Graypaw. Graypaw answered that they were sharing tongues with him one last time before he joined their ancient warrior ancestors and that the light gray she-cat, named Willowpelt, was rubbing rosemary in his pelt to hide the scent of death. Then Graypaw padded forwarded to pay his respects to Redtail. Sparrowpaw nudged Firepaw and led him a little bit away from the mourning cats, they moved a fair distance away and watched. Graypaw came over to them and explained that Redtail had been a great warrior and that Ravenpaw's brother Dustpaw, a young brown tabby sitting beside Redtail's body who was Tigerclaw's apprentice, was supposed to go with them but had injured his paw. Tigerclaw moved away from Redtail and started to move out of the clearing.

"Where is he going?" murmured Sparrowpaw loud enough for only Firepaw, and Graypaw to hear as she watched the dark tabby warrior pad off.

"He is probably going to check on Ravenpaw." answered Graypaw. "I want to go check on him as well since he seemed to be shaken up badly by that attack." Sparrowpaw and Firepaw nodded and agreed to follow Graypaw into Spottedleaf's clearing where they saw Tigerclaw moving into her den. The three apprentices padded over and peered into the den. Spottedleaf was crouched beside Ravenpaw placing cobwebs on his wounds while Tigerclaw paced back and forth.

"Well Spottedleaf is he going to live?" asked Tigerclaw "I wouldn't want him to die after his first battle not after losing his mentor."

"Of course he'll live Tigerclaw" came the soft purr of Spottedleaf "He just needs rest." Tigerclaw came over to Ravenpaw and nudged him with one of his talon-like claws. Firepaw gasped and muttered something about not wanting to meet him in battle and Graypaw agreed with him as did Sparrowpaw. Spottedleaf shooed Tigerclaw away telling him that Ravenpaw needed to rest. Tigerclaw started out of the den when he noticed Firepaw, Sparrowpaw and Graypaw. He padded over to stand before them."

"Who are they?" asked Tigerclaw as he looked over Sparrowpaw and Firepaw.

"That's Sparrowpaw and her brother Firepaw they are our newest apprentices." answered Graypaw

"They smell like kittypets" Tigerclaw sniffed

"We were kittypets," replied Sparrowpaw her pelt slightly fluffing out in defense.

Tigerclaw who had been looking at Firepaw turned his gaze over to Sparrowpaw, he stared at them thoughtfully.

"I see well then I will watch how you all adjust to clan life with interest." Tigerclaw meowed as he walked away." Firepaw sat up straighter and Sparrowpaw's fur slowly flattened against her pelt as he walked away.

"Do you think he liked us?" asked Firepaw. Though she was still irritated by the tabby warrior, Sparrowpaw couldn't help but twitch her whisker's in amusement at Firepaw.

"I don't know honestly he isn't exactly the friendliest warrior to apprentices or outsiders." meowed Graypaw. Ravenpaw who had been lying motionless on the ground opened one of his eyes and looked at Graypaw.

"Is Tigerclaw gone?" asked Ravenpaw.

"Yeah he is gone" answered Graypaw

"You all need to leave, my patient needs to rest" Spottedleaf mewed with an impatient flick of her tail.

"Okay then" meowed Graypaw "We'll see you later Ravenpaw." Graypaw led them away from Spottedleaf's den and headed and back toward the clearing.

"How about I show you both around?" asked Graypaw. Firepaw and Sparrowpaw nodded. Graypaw led them around camp showing them all of the dens. They headed into the elder's den. The elder's greeted the cats and congratulated the newest apprentices in the Clan.

"I'm sure you two will do just fine in the Clan," meowed Halftail a big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing, an old tortoiseshell she-cat, named Dappletail nodded beside him.

"I agree they'll do just fine," she purred.

"I wonder when Bluestar will appoint a new deputy." Smallear meowed

"Remember when Bluestar was made a deputy many moons ago?" Asked One-eye a pale gray she-cat. Firepaw glanced curiously at the pale gray she-cat.

"I remember it was right after she lost her kits" meowed Dappletail.

"Those poor kits" meowed Rosetail a light ginger tabby she-cat with a pinkish-orange tail who shook her head sadly.

"Bluestar had kits?" asked Sparrowpaw curiously

"Yes, she did" spoke One-eye

"It was our coldest leaf-bare, and during the night a fox broke into the nursery and stole Bluestar's kits, I remember I was also in the den caring for my first litter of kits." meowed One-eye.

"We searched for days, but we never found them" meowed Dappletail with a long sigh. Sparrowpaw felt overwhelming sorrow for Bluestar, and Firepaw decided to change the conversation to something different.

"So when will Bluestar choose her new deputy? He asked. The atmosphere changed a little bringing their minds back to the fallen ThunderClan deputy.

"She will make her choice before Moonhigh." meowed Halftail.

"It won't be easy for her to choose after Redtail." Meowed Smallear a gray tom with small ears. "He served her for a long time"

"Yes, but the new choice for deputy is an obvious choice." Meowed Halftail, Sparrowpaw and Firepaw looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. 'I hope it's not Tigerclaw.'

The three apprentices left the elders den just as Bluestar leaped to onto the Highrock to call a clan meeting.

"It is time now that I choose a new deputy so I say this now in the presence of Redtail so that he may approve my choice, Lionheart will be deputy."Bluestar meowed cats yowled their approval, Graypaw being the loudest. Bluestar called for silence. She called for Ravenpaw who shakily approached her. "Ravenpaw I must give you a new mentor now that Redtail is gone."

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to give this apprentice a new mentor. Ravenpaw, you have lost your first mentor, so your new mentor will be Mistflower "A beautiful gray she-cat walked up to Ravenpaw to touch noses with him.

"Mistflower, ThunderClan honors your strength and patience may you teach all you can to young Ravenpaw." Bluestar finished, she then leapt from Highrock and padded over to Redtail. Cats began to congratulate Lionheart and meowing encouragingly to Ravenpaw before going over to Redtail. Graypaw wore a look of pride on his face and moved to quickly congratulate Lionheart. Firepaw noticed that Tigerclaw didn't seem happy about the announcement but still came over to congratulate Lionheart. Spottedleaf led Ravenpaw back to her den to rest. Graypaw soon returned and lead the newest apprentices to the apprentice den.

They found two extra nests in the den waiting for them and looked curiously at Graypaw who looked a little sheepish.

"I was a little too excited about having you two join the Clan so I prepared your nests ahead of time." Graypaw explained Sparrowpaw purred in amusement. "Sandpaw thought I was going insane."

"Whose Sandpaw?" asked Firepaw.

"Oh she's Whitestorm's apprentice, you'll probably see her tomorrow before training, which starts at dawn if you're wondering." Meowed Graypaw. "I guess we should get some sleep." Firepaw curled up in the nest beside Graypaw's nest and Sparrowpaw curled up in the nest that was beside Firepaw's nest and a nest that smelt like Ravenpaw. Before long the three apprentices were sleeping peacefully.

_Sparrowpaw stood in a clearing, surrounded by four large oak trees, the scent of prey was rich in the air. As she looked around she spotted a handsome pale silver tom with bright amber eyes, long, feathery whiskers, and a sweeping, plumy tail. His pelt was littered with stars. He sitting in the center of the clearing, watching her closely but appeared to be non-hostile. He beckoned her over to him, with a flick of his plumy tail._

"_Greetings young one, don't be scared," he meowed softly._

"_Greetings, who are you?" she asked curiously._

"_My name is Featherwhisker,"he meowed softly," I've come to show you something." With that said he rose to his paws and padded into the thick forest, pausing to beckon Sparrowpaw to follow him. Sparrowpaw slowly and cautiously followed after him, she was nervous having never seen the tom before she didn't know what he wanted from her._

_Before long he led her to a pool of water and beckoned her to look into it. In the pool she saw a cat standing on a large rock, the cat stood tall, with a pelt made of fire, she couldn't see the cat's face, but many cats surrounded the cat, dipping their heads to the cat in respect. The image disappeared and was replaced by a sparrow, but this sparrow was engulfed by fire. For a second Sparrowpaw thought the bird was dying, but soon saw it was unaffected by its feathers blazing._

"_Fire, carried on the wings of a sparrow, will save our Clan." Whispered Featherwhisker _

Sparrowpaw was awaken by a paw nudging her in the side, hissing irritably she open her eye to see Firepaw and Graypaw standing over her.

"What?" she grumbled,

"We're late for training," hissed Firepaw frantically. Sparrowpaw jolted awake and was on her paws in an instant. She dashed after her brother and Graypaw heading for the camp entrance.

At the camp entrance Lionheart and Tigerclaw was waiting for them with a pretty gray she-cat with startling blue eyes. Sparrowpaw recognized her as Mistflower, Ravenpaw's new mentor. She looked around but didn't see the young black tom.

"Sorry we're late Lionheart," Graypaw meowed sheepishly,

"It's alright this time, there was a lot of excitement yesterday, but tomorrow I expect you on time." Lionheart meowed. Tigerclaw sniffed.

"They should have been on time regardless, Dustpaw was up and ready for training even with all the 'excitement' yesterday" growled Tigerclaw

"Come now Tigerclaw, you know Dustpaw wouldn't have got up as fast if he knew he was taking care of the elders today." Mistflower purred softly, Tigerclaw glared at her a little, looking irritably at her.

"Let's go we're losing daylight." He growled leading the way out the tunnel. Lionheart followed him in amusement.

"Ignore my brother, he still must be upset about yesterday." Mistflower explained, then charged into the gorse tunnel. Firepaw, Graypaw and Sparrowpaw raced after her. Once they were outside of the camp they climb their way out of the ravine, where they found the warriors waiting for them.

"Sparrowpaw and Firepaw, neither of you have mentors yet so Tigerclaw, Mistflower and I will be sharing your training," Lionheart paused a moment to let his word sink in. " Today we'll be exploring the territory, since you need to know our boundaries and Graypaw apparently needs a reminder of the territory."

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" a voice spoke behind them. Sparrowpaw looked and saw it was Spottedleaf, the beautiful tortoiseshell medicine warrior.

"Shouldn't you be with Ravenpaw?" asked Mistflower

"He's resting right now, and Mousefur is watching him for the moment; I just want to collect some herbs. I'm low on comfrey and golden rod and I want to replenish my supply before I completely run out." Spottedleaf explained.

"Of course you can come, Spottedleaf we'll help you with the herbs as well." Lionheart replied. "We should get going we have a lot of territory to cover." He then turned toward the forest and took off through the trees. The patrol was on his heels in an instant.

Soon they reached a tree shaded area where the ground sloped into a sandy hollow. Lionheart flicked his tail in the direction of the sandy hollow.

""This is the training hollow where apprentices will practice warrior skills." He meowed letting his gaze travel over Sparrowpaw and Firepaw. "We'll meet here to teach you battle skills and hunting techniques."

"Let's go," growled Tigerclaw as he darted into the trees. Lionheart was right on his tail with Spottedleaf coming up next to him. Mistflower raced right behind Spottedleaf. Sparrowpaw, Firepaw, and Graypaw brought up the rear. They moved through the trees till they reached a narrow Twoleg path.

"Okay Firepaw can you scent anything." Lionheart asked the fiery furred apprentice. Sparrowpaw sniffed the air and made out the faint scent of a Twoleg and his dog.

A Twoleg and his dog used the path but they have left the area." answered Firepaw. Mistflower purred at Firepaw clearly pleased. Spottedleaf looked impressed by Firepaw and gave him a nod of approval. Lionheart also was impressed and pleased.

"Very good Firepaw." Lionheart meowed. Lionheart lead them across the Twoleg path into a forest of pine trees. Needles litter the ground. The trees stood tall and cover the ground. Sparrowpaw could hear prey scurrying through the undergrowth.

"If we kept traveling in that direction we would run into the Twolegplace, no doubt the three of you know where it is" growled Tigerclaw as he flicked his tail carelessly in one direction while looking at Graypaw, Sparrowpaw and Firepaw. Sparrowpaw's pelt fluffed out in annoyance. Firepaw flexed his claws into the ground but made no comment.

"Come we have more territory to see." meowed Lionheart. He led the patrol further down the pine forest until they reached another Twoleg path and crossed the path back into the oak trees quickly creeping behind the bushes. Spottedleaf stopped to pull out a tall plant with yellow flowers growing in a sunny patch of grass. Sparrowpaw stared at the plant curiously wondering what the she-cat uses them for. Sparrowpaw shook these thoughts from her head and focused on the anxiety of the other ThunderClan cats. Mistflower walked beside Lionheart. Spottedleaf had taken up the rear and walked silently behind the three apprentices. Sparrowpaw overheard Graypaw telling Firepaw that they were approaching RiverClan territory.

"Over there is Sunningrocks" meowed Lionheart. Sparrowpaw peered over at the tall flat rocks.

"That's where Redtail died isn't it?" meowed Firepaw. Graypaw nodded sadly.

"Yes it is, if you breathe in deep enough you should be able scent RiverClan from across the river." meowed Lionheart. Firepaw breathed in deeply. Sparrowpaw could make out the scent of other cats, the scent was covered in a fishy odor.

"They are the only Clan who isn't bothered by water and they mainly eat fish." growled Tigerclaw. Sparrowpaw shivered at the thought of her fur getting wet or even the thought of swimming in the river.

"We'll follow the boundary line from here to Fourtrees," meowed Lionheart. He set of quickly away from Sunningrocks. Tigerclaw hot on his heels, Mistflower beside her brother, the apprentices were behind her and Spottedleaf brought up the rear with her flowers in her jaws.

"What's Fourtrees?" Sparrowpaw asked Graypaw.

"It's where the territory of all four clans meet" replied Graypaw

"Be quiet," snapped Tigerclaw "We are near enemy territory," The apprentices fell silent and followed the warriors without making any sound.

Before long they reached Fourtrees, Sparrowpaw and Firepaw were tired since they weren't use to travelling. Once they climb the slope and peered down, Sparrowpaw gasped in disbelief 'the clearing in my dream' she thought in wonder

"This is Fourtrees, it is where the four Clans meet in peace during the full moon. Fourtrees is also where the four Clans territory meet as Graypaw told you." meowed Lionheart.

"Then there will be a meeting tonight." meowed Firepaw. Lionheart nodded.

"That's right" meowed Lionheart. Sparrowpaw continued to stare in awe.

"WindClan lives on the moorland in the territory ahead of us and ShadowClan lives in the darkest parts of the forest." meowed Graypaw. After hearing Graypaw speak, Sparrowpaw shook herself from her shock. She saw Spottedleaf watching her closely, before turning her attention to her brother. 'I wonder what that was about. Why is she watching Firepaw and me so closely?'

They continued on their journey heading the opposite direction from Riverclan territory. When they reached the border with ShadowClan, Lionheart stopped them again to give the two new Clanmates a chance to familiarize themselves with the scent of ShadowClan. He brought the duo to the Thunderpath. Firepaw's fur stood on end as a monster drove by. Sparrowpaw flinched and brushed her pelt against Firepaw to calm them both down.

"It scared me too, but at least they help keep ShadowClan in their own territory." Meowed Graypaw.

"This is the Thunderpath, it's where monsters come and go." Spoke Lionheart

"They never leave the Thunderpath, as long as you stay off Thunderpath they can't reach you." Mistflower spoke soothingly. The group then began to head back toward camp. Sparrowpaw spotted white flowers with a bell-like shape and went over to investigate them. Spottedleaf came up behind her and purred.

"Well done Sparrowpaw, you found comfrey just what I need, can you dig some up for me, with the root?" she asks. Sparrowpaw nodded to her and began to scratch around the roots of the flowers, she dug deep enough to pull most of the root up with a few flowers. Spottedleaf sniffed the flowers and roots and purred in approval.

"Well done Sparrowpaw, can you carry those while I carry the golden rod." Meowed Spottedleaf. She nodded her head picking up the flowers in her jaws, and following closely behind the medicine warrior.

Okay next chapter up please review and let me know what you think.

Poll is still up in my profile for Ravenpaw's warrior name be sure to vote for that.


	3. Chapter 3

Poll still in profile for Ravenpaw's warrior name vote for it.

OK I redid this chapter purely because I forgot that Sparrowpaw use to be a kittypet and I thought to myself "shouldn't there be more conflict about her becoming a medicine warrior? There was a ton of conflict about Mothwing becoming a medince cat and she was a rogue; so shouldn't there be conflict about Sparrowpaw becoming a medicine warrior?" and that thought is what brought on the changes in this chapter. Let me know what your thinking

Chapter 3

Sparrowpaw followed Spottedleaf to her den, once inside Spottedleaf lead her to a spotted in her den that was full of herbs and berries. As Sparrowpaw walked through the den she saw a black furry shape in one of the nests and new it was Ravenpaw; the tom was still sleeping. Sparrowpaw put her bundle of comfrey down where Spottedleaf indicated.

"Thank you Sparrowpaw, I was wondering if you could do one more thing for me?" asked Spottedleaf. Sparrowpaw nodded.

"Sure what do you need me to do?" she asked curiously

"Can you chew up some of this dock and put the poultice on Ravenpaw's scratches?" Spottedleaf meowed softly. "I want to finish storing the rest of these herbs and berries away, but I know Ravenpaw's wounds are bothering him, can you do that for me?"

"Okay I can do that," Sparrowpaw replied, she then began to chew the dock leaves into a poultice then carried it over to Ravenpaw. Finding a nasty scratch along his flank she gently dabbed at the wound with the poultice. Ravenpaw stirred a little and looked at her as she treated his injuries.

"Your one of the new apprentices aren't you?" he breathed quietly. Sparrowpaw nearly jumped, as she hadn't expected Ravenpaw to wake up.

"Yes I am, my name is Sparrowpaw; my brother, Firepaw, and I joined ThunderClan together." She purred softly.

"Are you Spottedleaf's apprentice?" he asked quietly. Sparrowpaw blinked in surprise because of his question, then gently shook her head.

"No, she asked me to help her carry her herbs, then she asked me to look after you while she sorted her herb supply. " Sparrowpaw explained.

"That's odd, Spottedleaf doesn't normally let any cat help her with her duties," Sparrowpaw looked at him in shock.

"She never lets anyone help her?" Ravenpaw shook his head slowly.

"Well she might borrow an apprentice to help her gather herbs, but she's never let one help her with a patient before." Sparrowpaw took all this in wondering what it all meant.

"Is that why you thought I was her apprentice?" she asked softly.

"Well that and only a medicine cat or medicine warrior could apply a poultice on a wound so calmly and gently that it doesn't hurt the patient." Ravenpaw purred. Sparrowpaw's ear's twitched in embarrassment.

"I should go and let Spottedleaf know you're awake," Sparrowpaw meowed quickly and moved in the direction she last saw Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf, Ravenpaw's awake." She told the tortoiseshell.

"Okay, I'll go check on him now, you should go get something to eat and rest. Thank you for helping me out." Spottedleaf meowed gratefully.

"No problem, I didn't mind." Sparrowpaw purred. "Bye Spottedleaf" with that she meowed, she turned and head for the entrance to Spottedleaf's den meowing a quick goodbye to Ravenpaw as she left.

She found her brother and Graypaw , talking to two other apprentices in front of the apprentice den. One of which she recognized as Dustpaw the other was a pale ginger she-cat, who she guessed was Sandpaw.

"We're going to the gathering to night, don't worry will tell you all about it when we get back." Meowed Dustpaw, haughtily. Sparrowpaw wanted to whip the look of his face. Just then Bluestar called for the cats going to the gathering.

"Well see you three later, enjoy your quiet evening at home." Meowed Sandpaw over her shoulder as she and Dustpaw joined the other cats.

"Have you been to gathering Graypaw?" Sparrowpaw asked curiously.

"No not yet I haven't been training that long." he explained "I'm sure it won't be long till I do go to one though, maybe we'll go together." Sparrowpaw purred gently and nodded her head in agreement.

"Let's get some prey, I'm starving" meowed Graypaw leading the two over to the fresh-kill pile. Sparrowpaw sniffed at the pile and pulled out a mouse. Firepaw pulled out a vole to eat. Graypaw also pulled out a vole and lead the three back to the front of the apprentice den where they began to eat their prey.

"Hey Sparrowpaw you spent a lot of time with Spottedleaf, what were you doing?" asked Firepaw.

"Oh well after I took the herbs to her den, she asked me to help her treat Ravenpaw's wound while she sorted and stored her herbs." Sparrowpaw explained. Graypaw choked on a piece of mouse meat he had been about to swallow. After coughing the piece back up and taking several deep breaths he stared wide eyed at Sparrowpaw.

"She let you help her treat Ravenpaw's wounds?" asked Graypaw astonished.

"Umm…yeah she had me chew up a poultice and apply it to his wound." She meowed squirming uncomfortably under Graypaw's gaze. "Why is that such a big deal? Haven't you done that before?"

"It's a big deal because Spottedleaf never lets anyone help treat a patient unless there has just been a huge battle and she can't treat everyone at once." Graypaw explained.

"What does that mean?" Firepaw asked looking worriedly at his sister.

"I think Spottedleaf might want to make Sparrowpaw her apprentice." Graypaw explained watching Sparrowpaw's reaction.

"No I don't think that's the case, maybe she just wanted the help, she seemed like she was busy." Explained Sparrowpaw.

"I guess so, but I wouldn't be surprised if she does want you to become a medicine cat." Graypaw meowed. Sparrowpaw looked at the mouse in her paws and devoured it in a few famished mouthfuls. She yawned and headed into the apprentice den. Firepaw followed after her curling into his nest beside her nest.

_Sparrowpaw opened her eyes and found herself out in the forest. Prey scent surrounded her as she breathed in deeply._

"_Hello again young one," meowed a voice. She whipped around and saw Featherwhisker. _

"_Umm hello," Sparrowpaw meowed confused 'why do I keep dreaming of this cat?' she thought Featherwhisker purred to her._

"_I came to show you these," he meowed point his tail at a plant that has round, yellow leaves, and has a very sweet and strong scent. "If you find these, give some to Spottedleaf she'll be grateful." Sparrowpaw was even more confused. 'This dream is stranger then the last dream.' She thought._

"_What is special about that plant?"_

"_It can help with a deadly illness that comes in the time of leaf-bare." Featherwhisker explained._

"_I don't really understand, but I'll do it." Sparrowpaw promised._

"_Good it's time for you to wake up now." _

Sparrowpaw opened her eyes and saw the gray light that appeared before dawn. She stretched out of her nest and nudged her brother.

"Come on Firepaw wake up, we should head off to the training hollow." She meowed softly in his ear. Firepaw yawned and opened a bright emerald eye.

"Okay let's wake up Graypaw," he meowed

Once Graypaw had been awaken. They headed for the sandy hollow none of them bothering to wake Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Once there they waited patiently for their mentors to show up. They were surprised when Ravenpaw showed up looking no worse for wear. Ravenpaw seemed happy to see them, but there was a haunted and sad look in his eye. 'This will be his first training session without his mentor.' She thought sadly. Graypaw seemed to notice too.

"Hey Ravenpaw you going to be okay?" asked Graypaw

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Is your shoulder bothering you?" Sparrowpaw asked with some concern.

"No, I'm fine and I promise to let you know if it hurts again you took good care of me yesterday." Ravenpaw purred. Sparrowpaw twitched her ears again in embarrassment and glared fiercely at Firepaw who was snickering at her. They caught their mentor's scent getting closer and began to quiet down as they approached. Lionheart and Mistflower emerged from the bushes and into the clearing followed surprisingly by Spottedleaf and Nightsong. The apprentices watched them curiously

"Well, it's good to see you all here bright and early." Meowed Lionheart in approval. "Spottedleaf has asked to join us today." He added noting their curious stares.

"I wanted to keep an eye on Ravenpaw and make sure he doesn't over do it." Spottedleaf explained.

"And I'm here to assist on your training," meowed Nightsong looking like she wanted to be somewhere else. Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay let's work on stalking shall we?" asked Lionheart looking at each apprentice. "Okay what's the difference between stalking a rabbit and stalking a mouse?"

"A rabbit could smell you before he sees you and a mouse will feel your pawsteps before it would smell you." Meowed Graypaw.

"Well-spoken Graypaw," meowed Lionheart, "So what must you do when stalking mice?"

"Step lightly?" asked Firepaw

"Yes, very good Firepaw, you'll need to take your weight onto your haunches, so your paws don't impact on the ground." Lionheart explained "Now try let's try it." Sparrowpaw and Firepaw watched as Graypaw and Ravenpaw dropped into the crouch.

"Well done, Graypaw." Purred Lionheart approvingly.

"Ravenpaw shift your weight a little and lower your rear some. That's better" called Mistflower

"Yeah he doesn't look like a duck anymore." Hissed Nightsong. Mistflower gave her sister a disapproving look.

"Now you two try it." Meowed Mistflower toward Firepaw and Sparrowpaw. The two into a hunting crouch, Firepaw fell into the crouch instinctively, but Sparrowpaw had some trouble getting the crouch right. Mistflower quickly corrected her, telling her what she was doing wrong and helping her fix her position.

"Okay now try creeping." Meowed Mistflower. Firepaw started forward but he was slow and his movement was awkward, which Nightsong was quick to point out.

"Your twolegs aren't here to feed you, you look like a lumbering kittypet, do you expect the prey to dive into your paws when they see you coming?" she sneered. Sparrowpaw felt her blood boil wanting to say something to the black warrior, but Spottedleaf beat her to it.

"That's enough Nightsong, you know this is his first lesson, he did his crouch excellently his movement and pace will come later." She meowed a little harshly herself.

"Sparrowpaw have a go at it." Spottedleaf told her, while ignoring Nightsong's glare. Sparrowpaw took a deep breath and stepped forward. Creeping gently and quickly.

"Well done," meowed Lionheart. "Your crouching still needs some work, but your stalking was excellent."

"Why not let them try catching some real prey?" asked Mistflower

"That's a wonderful idea Mistflower," meowed Lionheart. "Okay Ravenpaw try for prey near the Owltree, Graypaw check that bramble patch not far over there, Firepaw follow those rabbit tracks over there they should lead to a stream and Sparrowpaw try near those juniper bushes up ahead. I want each of you to catch something and bring it back here." Once he had finished the apprentices headed off to their assigned area. Sparrowpaw found the nearby juniper bushes and began to scent the area for some prey. She caught the scent of a vole nearby and started into her crouch. She could tell she was a little off and fixed her crouch stalking forward carefully. She could see the vole munching on a seed she kept her weight on her haunches moving swiftly till she was close enough then she sprang forward trapping the rodent between her paws. She deliver a vicious bite to its throat. She then picked up the prey keeping her head and tail high. She paused when she spotted something yellow in her peripheral vision. She looked and saw with disbelief that it was the plant she had seen in her dream. Just as the thought came to her, she could hear Featherwhisker's voice again.

"_If you find these, give some to Spottedleaf she'll be grateful." _Sparrowpaw stared at the plant for a long time wondering what she should do. 'I'll just take a few leaves, I can always say I was just curious what they were because I hadn't seen them before.' She reasoned with herself. She pulled off a few leaves and picked up her vole again carrying them back to the training hollow.

When she got back Firepaw had already returned with a mouse in front of his paws. She purred in delight, happy in the knowledge that her brother had caught something. Lionheart and Mistflower congratulated her on her first catch as she placed down her vole. She took her leaves and brought them to Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf do you know what these are?" she asked. Spottedleaf examined the leaves and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you find these?" Spottedleaf asked her almost urgently.

"I found them near where I was hunting, why what are they?" she asked looking at the leaves again.

"They are tansy leaves. I've been looking for them for a while now, the spot I normally find them has dried up and the tansy no longer grows there. They are useful against greencough." Spottedleaf explained.

"What is greencough?" Firepaw asked

"It is a deadly disease that has caused many deaths, it usually only occurs during leafbare." Spottedleaf told him. Sparrowpaw was once again experiencing shock. 'Just like Featherwhisker told me in my dream.'

"You must show me where you found the tansy so that I may come and collect some for later." Spottedleaf stated. Sparrowpaw nodded though she was slightly dazed and led Spottedleaf to where she found the tansy.

After the apprentices had finished their lesson they headed back to camp, Sparrowpaw was confused the entire journey back to camp. Once they were back in camp the apprentices were lying outside their den listening to Sandpaw and Dustpaw brag about the gathering; Mistflower approached the group and looked straight at Sparrowpaw.

"Sparrowpaw, Bluestar wishes to see you in her den." Mistflower spoke softly. Sparrowpaw gazed anxiously from her to the leader's den.

"Do you know why?" she asked worriedly. Mistflower shook her head.

"No I don't but it's best not to keep her waiting." She replied.

"Can I come too?" Firepaw asked clearly not wanting his sister to face Bluestar alone.

"No she only asked for Sparrowpaw," meowed Mistflower. 'What did I do? Did Bluestar change her mind and decide I'm not worth training as an apprentice?' she shakily got to her paws and moved slowly toward the leader's den. Her pawsteps felt heavier the closer she go to the entrance. She called a greeting into the den, which was answered and she stepped into the den. Once inside she sat upon the sandy ground and was surprised to see Spottedleaf with her in the den.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you into my den." Bluestar meowed. It was clearly a statement and Sparrowpaw nodded her head. "I believe Spottedleaf should tell you." The blue-gray leader turned her attention to Spottedleaf who was watching Sparrowpaw carefully.

"Sparrowpaw, how much do you know about medicine cats?" she asked curiously. Sparrowpaw blinked slowly wondering what the question had to do with her, but answered anyway.

"They treat wounds and any sickness a warrior might have and the talk to StarClan," she summarized what Graypaw had told her the other day. Spottedleaf nodded approvingly.

"Yes we do all those things, StarClan spoke to me recently and told me that there would be a cat that was worthy of being my successor, that would come to ThunderClan. I believe they were speaking of you." She finished. Sparrowpaw gaped at her.

"What that can't be right, if this is about those herbs that was nothing anyone could have found them." Sparrowpaw nearly yowled in hysteria.

"But what made you bring them to me?" asked SPottedleaf.

"I just had a strange dream and some cat told me to bring the tansy to you. I thought it was just a dream." She murmured. Bluestar and Spottedleaf looked at each other then turned their attention back to her.

"Who is the cat, does the cat have a name?" asked Bluestar

"I don't know who the cat is, just that his name is Featherwhisker," Sparrowpaw expected them to look at her like she was crazy, but was surprised to see Spottedleaf's eyes shining brightly and Bluestar was staring in surprise.

"Featherwhisker was my mentor," Spottedleaf explained "He died a few seasons ago. I believe he sent you a vision" Sparrowpaw's eyes widened in fear and she shivered a little.

"Y-You mean I-I wasn't dreaming?" she asked with a tremor in her voice.

"You were dreaming, it's how medicine cats share tongues with StarClan, but your dreams were special because he sent you a message." Bluestar explained to her, placing her tail on Sparrowpaw's shoulder attempting to calm her down.

"Is this the first time you've dreamt of him?" Spottedleaf asked her.

"No there was one other time, but that I'm sure was just a dream it made no since at all, and all I remember was something about Fire and the Clan" she half-lied looking at the two of them.

"No it wasn't just another dream, this is a sign of what you are meant to be." Spottedleaf spoke. But before she could continue Sparrowpaw butted in.

"No I can't be a medicine cat, I want to hunt and fight for the Clan. I don't want to constantly be searching for herbs and medicine cats can't have mates or kits, what if I want those?" she screeched

"You won't become a medicine cat, you would be a medicine warrior. You could have kits and a mate if you wished it, but there are certain rules you would have to follow." Spottedleaf assured her speaking softly and calmly. Sparrowpaw didn't seem convinced.

"What about my brother? Will I be able to see him?" she asked

"Of course you will, we will train with the other apprentices every once in a while, but you will have to move into my den." Sparrowpaw felt helplessness begin to sit in. 'They won't budge on this will they?'

"Do I have a choice?" she sighed

"Every cat has a choice; it's whether the choice they make is the right choice in the long run." Bluestar spoke, Sparrowpaw wince at Bluestar's, words she could tell the leader was probably speaking from experience. Taking a deep breath she sighed and nodded her head solemnly.

"Okay I'll do it," she whispered softly.

"I'll call for a ceremony." Bluestar meowed rising to her paws. Sparrowpaw stopped her.

"Wait, can I tell my brother first please?" she almost begged the blue leader, Bluestar nodded her head in understanding.

"Very well, I'll call for a meeting just before dusk." She meowed and dismissed Sparrowpaw, who all but ran out of Bluestar's den to get away. She headed back to the apprentice den where she was bombarded with questions. She raised her tail for silence.

"What happened? What did Bluestar want?" asked Firepaw

"She and Spottedleaf want me to become Spottedleaf's new apprentice," she sighed "I guess Graypaw and Ravenpaw were right."

"So did you accept it?" asked Graypaw curiously, Sparrowpaw nodded slowly.

"Yes I did," she spoke quietly

"So you won't train with us anymore?" asked Ravenpaw whose voice became sad.

"I'll train with you guys sometimes but, other times I'll be looking for herbs and learning healing methods." She explained. "And I'll be moving out of the apprentice den." She looked nervously at Firepaw wondering how he'll take the news. He looked at her a long time then finally spoke.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her, it reminded her of when she had asked if he was sure he wanted to join ThunderClan.

"Yes I am," she spoke wishing she fully believed her words, but knowing she couldn't go back on her word.

"Then I'm excited for you and I know you'll do well Sparrowpaw." He purred nuzzling her softly. Sparrowpaw nearly sobbed as she felt as though a weight was lifted off her, knowing that her brother was happy for her meant everything to her. She nuzzled him back purring softly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join underneath the Highrock for a clan meeting" called Bluestar, and cats began to gather underneath the Highrock. Sparrowpaw sat in front of the Highrock looking nervous but determined. Bluestar turned to address the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan, Spottedleaf has an announcement she wishes to make," Bluestar nodded to Spottedleaf. Spottedleaf stepped forward to address the Clan.

"Cats of ThunderClan recently I've been sent dreams from our ancestors for the last moon, these dreams have be inclining that I should take on an apprentice, to be my successor." The Clan began to murmur to one another. Sparrowpaw looked around in surprise. 'This must be a big deal to them,' she thought as she heard Sandpaw and Dustpaw excitedly discussing who it might be and whether one of them would be chosen. Bluestar raised her tail for silence, nodding her head to Spottedleaf to continue.

"I held off on picking my apprentice because I wasn't sure who my apprentice should be. But I asked for a sign from StarClan and just today I have received that sign." Spottedleaf paused to let her words make an impact. Sparropaw could hear the other cats almost hold their breath in anticipation.

"A sparrow feather was placed on the front of the entrance to my den, and I know from the night before and from this morning that no sparrows had been caught in the fresh-kill pile," Spottedleaf spoke confidently. "That is why I have chosen Sparrowpaw as my apprentice." The silence that filled the air was deafening and the outcry that followed was devastating.

"But she's a kittypet, she knows nothing of StarClan," hissed Nightsong loud above the other voices.

"She's right, how can we trust her to follow our ways?" yowled Longtail from his spot beside Nightsong.

"If StarClan has chosen her then, we must accept their wishes," Whitestorm called out to the other cats. Sparrowpaw stepped forward turned to face the clan and proclaimed loudly to them.

"StarClan has sent me dreams as well this is why I know Spottedleaf speaks the truth." She called to the Clan. They became silent for a moment, but the silence was quickly broken by Nightsong.

"How do we now you speak the truth, you probably overheard Spottedleaf talking and planted the feather yourself." She sniffed haughtily. Sparrowpaw felt anger surge within herm she was about to tell Nightsong off when someone else beat her to it.

"Be silent Nightsong, your just jealous that you weren't chosen for the position." Hissed Mousefur who was currently sitting beside Whitestorm. Sparrowpaw was in disbelief, only days ago Mousefur had said she was unworthy to be an apprentice, yet now she was supporting her becoming a medicine apprentice. Nightsong spat vemonously at her and flexed her claws in retaliation. Their comments started up the argument once more and Clan continued to argue for a moment, Sparrowpaw felt fur brush against her as her brother, Ravenpaw and Graypaw came over to comfort her.

"ENOUGH," Yowled Bluestar loud above the voices of her Clanmates. The Clan quickly silenced again looking bewildered at their leader,

"What Whitestorm said earlier is true, If StarClan chose her she is to be accepted without question." She stared down the more protestant cats.

"And I never spoke with any cat about my dreams I only just spoke with Bluestar a few moments ago," Spottedleaf glared heatedly at Nightsong, who sniffed in contempt.

"If any cat wishes to go against the will of StarClan then I ask that you speak up now."Bluestar paused and waited. No one made a sound, Sparrowpaw saw all the protesters turn their heads away refusing to meet Bluestar's eyes.

"Then it's settled Sparrowpaw will be Spottedleaf's apprentice." Bluestar nodded to Spottedleaf letting her start the ceremony. Spottedleaf beckoned Sparrowpaw forward who blinked gratefully at her friends and brother before taking her place before Spottedleaf and Bluestar.

"Is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan and serve your Clan as a medicine warrior?" asked Spottedleaf looking into Sparrowpaw's eyes. Sparrowpaw took a deep breath.

"It is," she spoke unwaveringly. Spottedleaf beckoned her forward and she touched noses with the tortoiseshell.

"May StarClan light your path, young one, warriors of ThunderClan look fondly on this apprentice and teach her all you know so that she may serve her Clan to her fullest capabilities." Called Bluestar "And by the powers of StarClan I present her to you as a medicine warrior apprentice." Once finished she leaped from Highrock and touched her nose to Sparrowpaw's nose.

"Sparrowpaw, Sparrowpaw Sparrowpaw," some of the Clan chanted in excitement. Firepaw , Graypaw and Ravenpaw chanted the loudest. Nightsong, Longtail, Darkstripe and Tigerclaw were silent. As she looked among the cats present she could make out a faint starry silver-gray pelt and saw the cat give her a nod before fading away and for the first time she felt as though she was doing the right thing.

I hope you enjoyed the changes I made to this Chapter I feel better about this Chapter then I did when I first placed it.

Okay I decided to go this route with Princess aka Sparrowpaw basically because I think she'll be a good medicine warrior.

Sorry if Ravenpaw is a little OOC but I sort of did that intentionally since Redtail was supposed to be his mentor and probably would have been more patient with him then Tigerclaw was.

Okay let me know what you think of this story and Review

Now I just need to decide who Firepaw will be paired with, I'm considering making it so that Spottedleaf, CInderpaw and Sandstorm are all available for Firepaw to choose as a mate. Personally I don't care who his mate is, but you can tell me who you want; otherwise I might just draw a name out of a hat or something.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW feedback is necessary tell me what you think of this story, is it boring is it exciting, are you confused. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay the next Chapter is up

Slight changes made but not too many.

**RandomWarriorsFan228** mentioned Sparrowpaw being a little too emotional in the last chapter, I kind of did that on purpose, purely to show how overwhelmed she was by having the position suddenly assigned to her. I mean she just found out her dreams are more than dreams, and that she is being told to become Spottedleaf's apprentice without much choice on her part. Though I did kind sort of turned her into an emotional yo-yo. She's much calmer now

There are a few little spoilers in here for Crookedstar's Promise and Yellowfang's secret and I guess if you haven't finished reading the main series yet.

I can't wait for Tallstar's Revenge to come out. I already got the chance to read the browse inside from the HarperCollins website, though I had to search for it. It looked like it will be interesting.

Any way Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Sparrowpaw awoke in the forest once again and looked around, she spotted Featherwhisker watching _her from close by the tom purred and beckoned her over to him._

"_Hello young one, it's good to see you again." He purred_

"_Are you from StarClan? Did you know Spottedleaf?" Sparrowpaw asked _

"_I am from StarClan, and I did train Spottedleaf a long time ago." He told her softly. 'So what Spottedleaf said to me was true.' She thought with surprise._

"_Why me? Why was I chosen?" she was determined to know why she was chosen over other cats in the Clan._

"_It was written in the stars before you were even born." He breathed, "But that isn't important now, what is important is your training." He paused to let his words sink in._

"_A long while ago there were only medicine cats that lived with the Clans their codes were as they are today, but many of them broke their code too many times, it was then decided by the medicine cats that their code needed to be changed to prevent this problem from occurring, this was the start of the medicine warrior." Sparrowpaw looked at him confused._

"_I'm sorry but what does this have to do with my training?" _

"_If you do not know your past how will you succeed in the future? I am telling you this so that you know why these laws were put in place so that you will follow them better." Sparrowpaw nodded her head and settled down, once she was settled Featherwhisker began again._

"_Medicine warriors were first thought of by the WindClan medicine cat named Thrushpelt, she herself had been a warrior for several moons before becoming a medicine cat, she was very good at interpreting signs from StarClan, she had been happy with her life as a medicine cat but she fell in love with a young tom from her own Clan who she could not be with. She was the only medicine cat in the clan and hadn't received an apprentice yet. It was the first time in her life she regretted being a medicine cat." Featherwhisker paused for a moment to let her hear all he had spoken. "She tried to ignore her feelings, but they eventually consumed her, then during the half-moon she confessed her feelings to other medicine cats and wanted to know why they as medicine cats couldn't have mates. Each cat began to state a reason, for why it was forbidden and every time Thrushpelt found a counter for each reason, "_

"_So what happened did they decide let her have a mate?" she asked intrigued by the story. _

"_Not yet, they decided to speak with their warrior ancestors to decide, so each of them Shared tongues with StarClan, and a deal was made between the ancestors and medicine cats. It was decided if medicine cats wanted mates they would have to train as warriors to earn the right to do so, to prove they're loyalty and commitment not only to their mate, But to StarClan and their Clan." Sparrowpaw seemed even more confused._

"_I don't get it why would they decided to do that?" she asked in complete bewilderment. "Wouldn't it be easier just to let them a right to mate? How does this prove their loyalty?"_

"_Do you know how much you'll have to learn and remember? It wouldn't just be herbs and illness, but battle moves and hunting techniques as well. It's a lot of knowledge." Featherwhisker stared amusedly at Sparrowpaw as she absorbed this information. "If a cat were to succeed learning all of this and still be willing to serve their clan to the specifications of our code, it would prove their loyalty and their seriousness and drive to become a medicine warrior." Sparrowpaw nodded in understanding._

"_Not every medicine cat wishes for a mate, this is also why these rules were made."_

"_I didn't want to be a medicine warrior, why am I being forced to become one?" she asked again gently. Featherwhisker regarded her carefully before speaking._

"_While the rules were made so that medicine cats could have the option of a mate, sometimes there are cats born who are destined for the role of a medicine warrior and are trained to become one, regardless of whether or not they wish to become one." Sparrowpaw felt anger rise in her._

"_That's so unfair, why must I be forced? Shouldn't I be allowed to choose my own path?" she growled fiercely._

"_Easy young one, we do this because we know that you will be a great asset to the Clan, your strengths and skills would be used to their fullest potential and make you a great cat," Featherwhisker spoke soothingly. "I know the path will be long and hard, but it is the path you were meant for. I will help you learn all that you need to be a great medicine warrior."_

"_It's time for you to go now but I will teach you more," he promised gently._

Sparrowpaw awoke from her slumber, stretching out of her nests. She yawned widely and looked around. She noticed that Spottedleaf wasn't in her nest, and headed out of their den to find her. She looked up at the sky and realized that it was getting close to sunhigh, she couldn't believe she had slept that long. She headed into the clearing she spotted Spottedleaf talking to Willowpelt. When Spottedleaf took notice of her she beckoned her over with her tail.

"Good morning Sparrowpaw, I want you to gather some borage leaves and give them to Frostfur." She told her patiently. Sparrowpaw nodded. She remembered what the leaves looked like from thanks to Featherwhisker's training and because Spottedleaf had shown her what borage looked like the night before. She looked around the herb pile and pulled out some small blue star-shaped flowers with hairy leaves. She picked off several leaves and carried them to the nursery. She saw Frostfur quietly nursing her four kits, Sparrowpaw placed the borage beside the white queen. Frostfur purred her thanks and began to eat the borage. Sparrowpaw purred at Frostfur's four kits. They had just become a moon old and would soon be on solid food. Sparrowpaw watched in amusement as the young gray she-kit, who had just finished nursing, pounced on her golden-brown brother's back; accidently forcing her ginger and white sister to stop suckling to avoid being squished. The other golden-brown tom continued nursing as if nothing had happened. Frostfur sighed exasperatedly.

"Cinderkit, didn't I tell you not to pounce on your brothers while they're feeding? Thornkit wasn't finished and you know it, you upset Brightkit also; I'm surprised that you haven't bother Brackenkit." The queen scolded the little she-kit. Sparrowpaw bid goodbye to the queen and kits and left the nursery to find Spottedleaf. She found the queen sorting herbs in her den.

"Ah there you are Sparrowpaw, I want you to go gather some black berry leaves, there's a good batch growing in tall pines." Spottedleaf called to Sparrowpaw.

"Why do we need black berry leaves?" Sparrowpaw asked trying to think of what they could be used for.

"I want to collect some honey, black berry leaves help sooth bee stings." Spottedleaf explained. Sparrowpaw stared in disbelief at Spottedleaf, then sighed and headed out toward the camp entrance.

"Hey Sparrowpaw," called a voice, Sparrowpaw turned and purred at the sight of her brother.

"Hi Firepaw, how's training?" she asked softly. He shrugged a little.

"I'm not sure I'm helping the elder's today, but I'll be training tomorrow. At least Graypaw is helping me. I had to get the ticks off of Halftail's back." 'And suddenly gathering black berry leaves doesn't seem so bad' thought Sparrowpaw.

'Well Spottedleaf has me gathering herbs today, so don't feel too bad." She purred softly.

"I guess I should let you go then huh? See you later" he called as he bounded back toward the elder's den. She sighed and headed toward the gorse tunnel.

"Finally," Sparrowpaw breathed as she ripped off a beech leaf. Spottedleaf had told her that beech leaves were good for carrying herbs and berries that need to be carried a great distance. She picked up the beech leaf and headed back to the spot where she had seen some black berry bushes. Once she had reached the spot she sat the beech leaf down in front of her paws and began pulling leaves and placing them onto the beech leaf.

"What are you doing?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Sparrowpaw jumped a little in fright, she had been so distracted by picking her leaves she hadn't noticed someone sneak up on her. She spun around quickly and got into a defensive position. She studied the tom standing in front of her carefully. He was a kittypet, she saw his black collar standing against his thick silver tabby coat, and noticed that he seemed to be in good shape despite being a kittypet. She narrowed her eyes at the tom

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she hissed a little at the tom. The tom didn't seem to be threatened by her and sat looking at her curiously.

"What are you doing out here?" he countered smoothly, " you know the forest isn't a safe place for she-cats like yourself, you should go back to your housefolk before you get hurt." Sparrowpaw stared at the tom as if he had just said that his head was full of bees. 'They probably are,' she thought irritably. She was offended that he seemed to think she couldn't look after herself.

"I'm where I should be, so I'll ask you again, what are you doing out here?" she growled flexing her claws preparing to show this tom just how "helpless" she really was. The tom sighed a little as he looked at Sparrowpaw.

"My name is King, I'm new around here and wanted to have a look around. I use to go into the forest at my old home, so I thought I'd come out here too." He explained to her almost as if he was talking to a kit. She sniffed at him in contempt.

"Well this forest belongs to the Clan, ThunderClan and you would best remember to stay out of it if you value your life." She growled, and in one swift motion scooped up her bundle of black berry leaves and dashed as quickly as possible back to camp.

Once she made it back to camp she sorted the black berry leaves with the other herbs, she could feel her anger at King slowly start to ebb away as she moved the herbs around. Once she was finished Spottedleaf sent her to get food from the fresh-kill pile. She had almost reached the pile when she was intercepted by Dustpaw and Sandpaw.

"Well well, if it isn't our newest medicine kittypet," sniffed Sandpaw, Sparrowpaw narrowed her eyes at him, her irritation returning to her at full force.

"I'm a medicine apprentice not a kittypet," she spat at her.

"Once a kittypet always a kittypet," Dustpaw meowed, "You should give up now and let a real apprentice be Spottedleaf's apprentice."Sparrowpaw wanted to rake her claws through his pelt and show just how real of an apprentice she was. She didn't get the chance for she was disrupted by Whitestorm.

"Sandpaw, since you and Dustpaw seem to have a lot of free time you can go change the moss in the elder's den." He glared firmly at his apprentice. The two glared at Sparrowpaw as they ran off to the elder's den. Whitestorm gave her a gentle look.

"Don't let them get to you, you'll do fine as an medicine warrior." He meowed softly, Sparrowpaw thanked the white warrior and headed for the fresh-kill pile, feeling her irritation continuing to fester within her despite Whitestorm's kind words. She found a wood pidgeon and snatched up from the pile. She lied down near the apprentice den and began to pull off the feathers. Sparrowpaw tore into the flesh of her wood pidgeon aggressively, she was still seething about what Dustpaw, Sandpaw and that good for nothing kittypet she had run into, had said about her. She for some reason was angrier about King then the other two apprentices. She was aggravated that the tom seemed to think she was a weak and defenseless kit. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't hear her brother come up beside her.

"Sparrowpaw are you okay?" asked Firepaw with some concern. Sparrowpaw sighed knowing that there was no use letting Firepaw worry about it so she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I'm fine Firepaw, really I just think I'm tired is all," Sparrowpaw told her brother, ' I'll just have to prove to them all that I can do this and it's not like I'll see King again.' She thought and snuggled into her brother as she finished eating.

Sparrowpaw awoke from a pleasant dream of hunting in the forest, and looked around the den she shared with Spottedleaf. She was a bit unnerved that she hadn't dreamed of Featherwhisker that night. For the last half-moon, Featherwhisker had been teaching her various uses for herbs. This was the first time the tom had not come to her in her sleep. 'I wonder if I did something wrong, maybe I'm not supposed to be a medicine apprentice' she thought worriedly. She looked at her mentor Spottedleaf, who appeared to be awakening herself; she wondered if she should voice her thoughts to Spottedleaf, but decided to keep her worries to herself for now. She wondered what they were going to do today. Spottedleaf purred as she stretched out of her nest.

"Good morning Sparrowpaw," she spoke softly, as she looked at her apprentice.

"Good morning Spottedleaf," she purred just as softly, "What are we doing today?"

"Well I considered making use of the black berry leaves you gathered the other day," Spottedleaf looked amused by the grimace on Sparrowpaw's face, "But I thought maybe I'd check your hunting capabilities instead." Sparrowpaw was brimming with excitement she could hardly contain herself. She quickly scrambled out of her nest and nearly bolted out of the den. She ignored the fresh-kill pile in favor of waiting beside the gorse tunnel for Spottedleaf to catch up. She knew that Spottedleaf had to tell either Bluestar or Lionheart where they would be in case of an emergency.

"Hi Sparrowpaw," meowed a soft voice, she turned in the direction of the voice and was greeted by Ravenpaw's golden eyes.

"Hi Ravenpaw, are you hunting today?" she aske just as softly.

"No, Mistflower, Tigerclaw, Dustpaw and I are patrolling today." He explained, Sparrowpaw flinched a little at the mention of Tigerclaw; While the rest of the clan seemed to adjust to her being a medicine cat, Tigerclaw and his sister Nightsong had been annoying pains in her tail, ever since she had been named Spottedleaf's apprentice they had made it clear that they didn't think she was capable of being a medicine warrior or even a medicine cat, but she put up with them. 'At least Mistflower's nice' she thought of the pretty gray she-cat.

"Well, have fun with that, I can't imagine it being a horrible patrol," she told him sarcastically. Ravenpaw gave her an unreadable look.

"You don't know the half of it," he spoke with a dark haunted tone. She shivered at the sound of his voice and she felt a little worried for her friend.

"Are you okay?" she spoke quietly, Ravenpaw seemed to shake himself from his dark thoughts and regarded her carefully.

"Yes I'm fine, just thinking of Redtail is all," he told her reassuringly. Sparrowpaw was not completely convinced but decided not to push the matter.

"Good morning Ravenpaw, I trust your shoulder is no longer bothering you?" Spottedleaf asked as she looked at the black apprentice. He gave her a nod.

"Yes it's perfectly fine now, you and Sparrowpaw took good care of me." He purred happily, Sparrowpaw still felt a little embarrassment at hearing his comment directed at her.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. If you'll excuse us, we must be going, come along Sparrowpaw." Spottedleaf stated as she began to lead the way out of the gorse tunnel. Sparrowpaw bid Ravenpaw goodbye as she raced after her mentor.

They were steadily making their way silently toward TallPines, Sparrowpaw was deep in thought over Ravenpaw and the way he talked about his morning patrol. She didn't hear the question Spottedleaf directed at her. Spottedleaf was looking expectantly at her. Sparrowpaw looked a little sheepish as she looked back at her mentor.

"Sorry Spotttedleaf, I was distracted what were you saying?" Spottedleaf gave her a look that said clearly you're distracted.

"I was asking you if you were excited about meeting the other medicine cats tonight?" she asked curiously. Sparrowpaw blinked slowly in realization of what Spottedleaf had said. She had forgotten was the night of the half-moon when she would meet the other medicine cats from the different Clans. 'This will be the first time I'll be around other medicine cats and medicine warriors, I wonder if they'll accept me?' she thought nervously thinking of the Clans reaction to her becoming a medicine warrior, due to her kittypet roots. Suddenly her worries for Ravenpaw seemed less important than the impression she made on the other medicine cats she would encounter. Spottedleaf must have sensed her apprentice's unease, since she placed her tail on Sparrowpaw's shoulder comfortingly.

"You'll do just fine, everyone is pretty nice actually, though some might pick on you a little." She told her softly. Sparrowpaw forced herself to relax a little.

"What are the others like? are they all medicine warriors or Medicine cats?" Spottedleaf purred in amusement at her apprentice's sudden curiosity.

"Well, there's Mudfur of RiverClan he's a medicine warrior, but he lost his mate tragically, and his daughter, Leopardfur, is the new deputy of RiverClan; he currently acts as a medicine cat due to not having an apprentice. Barkface from WindClan is a medicine cat he's a very patient and kind tom. Then there's Yellowfang from ShadowClan, she's a medicine warrior, her mate was Raggedstar they were quite a pair together, they had three kits together, their daughters Creamfur and Milkpelt are incredible warriors and Brokenstar, their son, is now leader. Yellowfang's apprentice Runningnose is just a medicine cat however." Spottedleaf finished, Sparrowpaw was surprised by all this information given to her. She was really curious about Yellowfang, she wondered what is was like for her to be the mate of the leader.

"Well this looks like a good spot to start," Spottedleaf spoke suddenly, shaking Sparrowpaw from her thoughts. "How about you go in that direction, and see what you can find, we'll meet back here." She pointed her tail towards the right, then began heading in the opposite direction. Sparrowpaw headed in the direction Spottedleaf pointed out. She could just hear the heartbeat of a mouse nearby and got into a hunting crouch, moved a carefully as she could on her paws, making sure to keep them light, once she was within distance she pounced swiftly onto the back of it and finished off before it could squeak. She had learned her lesson the hard way the last time she hadn't been able to silence her prey fast enough. She quickly buried the mouse and began to look for another potential piece of prey. She spotted a magpie a few fox lengths away and made her way toward it as quietly as she could careful not to kick a stone or step on a random twig as she closed the gap between her and her quarry. She was now within pouncing distance she crouched and was bunching her muscles for the spring.

"What are you doing out here?" asked a voice. Sparrowpaw spat crossly as the magpie flew off at the sound of the voice. Sparrowpaw turned around with the urge to viciously claw the ears off the mouse-brained fool who messed up her hunt. She saw it was King, she hadn't seen the tom since she told him off a while ago, but she had scented him here and there a few times.

"Obviously I was hunting, but you probably wouldn't know a thing about it so I'll give you a hint, you need to keep your jaws shut," she spat angrily at him, he looked at her confused.

"Why do you need to hunt? Don't you know that all you have to do is let your housefolk know you're hungry and they'll feed you?" he told her matter a factually. She opened her mouth ready to tell him what she thought of his advice, when she caught the scent of a patrol.

"You need to go," she stated calmly, as she tried to pinpoint which direction they were coming from. King shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fine I'll walk you home, it would be irresponsible of me to leave a lovely she-cat like yourself out here all alone, I've heard some vicious cats live out here I wouldn't want you hurt." He meowed smoothly. Sparrowpaw's irritation with the tom dulled a little at hearing his comment. 'He's worried about me, but why?' she didn't let her thoughts dwell on the matter as she could hear the patrol now and they were coming in their direction. She spotted a thick patch of lavender growing nearby and began to nudge him toward it.

"Quickly," she hissed, "rub your pelt in the lavender then hide in those bushes." King looked at her as if she was crazy, but as she persisted he finally obeyed her. 'Hopefully it will be enough to hide his scent.' She thought to herself. The pawsteps were closer now and King looked out the bushes and called worryingly to her.

"It's those forest cats, they'll hurt you, come hide with me." He called softly to her, she ignored him as the patrol came in sight. She saw it was Ravenpaw's patrol that he had mentioned to her earlier. She could still hear King's calls for her, but as the patrol got closer they suddenly died down.

"Sparrowpaw what are you doing out here?" Tigerclaw growled at her questioningly. Sparrowpaw fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm hunting, Spottedleaf is assessing my hunting skills" she told him.

"Show me," She sighed and lead him over to the spot where she buried the mouse she had caught. Tigerclaw seemed to accept this.

"Have you seen a strange cat wandering around?" asked Mistflower suddenly. Sparrowpaw forced the fur on her spine not to rise as she looked at Mistflower in surprise.

"No I haven't," she lied trying not to glance over at the bushes where King was hiding. 'Why am I bothering to hide him again?'

"We've been scenting this cat for a few days now, Whitestorm found the scent the other day and we've been trying to catch the cat sneaking into our territory." Tigerclaw growled. "I you see him let me know at once." Sparrowpaw nodded as the patrol start off. Ravenpaw hung back a little.

"Are you alright Sparrowpaw, you seem worried." He asked her with concern. She purred softly and shook her head.

"I'm fine just worried about tonight, I guess" she told him

"You'll be fine, don't worry so much." He pressed his nose to her flank gently then took off after his patrol. Sparrowpaw felt more relaxed now that they were gone. She was starting to go back to hunting when a voice startled her.

"You're one of them?!"

Okay I'm stopping here, what do you think of King? Interesting isn't he?

I might put up the full allegiances in the next chapter since I mentioned a few new characters.

Yellowfang and Raggedstar's daughters were never named in the books, I gave them names for this story.

Also the story of Thrushpelt isn't exactly made up, in Sercrets of the Clans, Thrushpelt was listed as one of the most influential medicine cats of WindClan, the story of her falling in love is a heap of foxdung, but the rest is true. Though I think that she might become a genderswitch cat, Thrushpelt appears in Tallstar's revenge in the prologue and is mentioned as a tom if it's the same cat, the cat was definitely a medicine cat and was from WindClan and mentioned as having been a warrior before becoming a medicine cat.

I don't know for certain but I'm not going to say much more than I already have.

Anyway review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

The poll in my profile is still up for Ravenapw so there's still time to vote.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here's CH 5, if you haven't already I recommend reading chapters 3 and 4 again because I made some changes to them. I decided only to put in the unfamiliar cats from each Clan in the allegiances for this Chapter. This (*?*) means that these characters exist in the Warriors series, but they didn't have a description and/or warrior name and I am providing one. This *?* means they are an original cat I created.

**ThunderClan**

Medicne apprentice: Sparrowpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with distinctive white markings on chest and paws, Firepaw's sister Princess

Warriors: (*Nightsong*)-black she-cat with green eyes, Tigerclaw's sister

(*Mistflower*)- Pale gray she-cat blue eyes, Tigerclaw's sister

**ShadowClan**

Warriors: (*Wolfstep*) - a gray tabby tom with thick bushy tail

(*Deerfoot*)- A long legged brown and cream tabby tom.

(*Creamfur*)- Cream furred tabby she-cat with white legs, pale blue eyes

(*Milkpelt*)- White she-cat with a bright pink nose, flat face bright green eyes

Apprentices: *Whitepaw*- white she-cat with soft blue eyes mentor, Wolfstep

*Snowpaw*- dark gray tom with white paws, flat face amber eyes mentor, Deerfoot

**RiverClan**

Warrior: Skyheart- a pale brown tabby she-cat, Blackclaw's sister

Other cats outside Clan: Smudge- a black and white tom

*King*- a thick furred silver-gray tabby and white tom with long bushy tail, light blue eyes

Okay here we go

Chapter 5

Sparrowpaw turned to look at King who wore a look of complete shock. She looked at him in amusement.

"Of course I am, why did you think I was out here hunting?" King had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I thought you were out here for fun, like I was I didn't think you were actually one of these forest cats." He told her, "I mean you don't look like it." Sparrowpaw wasn't sure what to say to him so she stayed silent for the moment.

"Well, I really do need to get back to hunting, "she informed him as she started to sniff around bushes looking for a scent of prey. "I suppose you can come along if you're silent." She glanced back at him and he stared almost uncomprehendingly at her.

"Sorry, I think I'll just go home." He told her, turning and racing back toward the twolegplace. Sparrowpaw watched him go with a little surprise, since she thought the tom would still stay and bug her. 'I guess being a forest cat scared him off,' she thought with a little shrug. She turned back to hunting.

By the time she met up with Spottedleaf she had caught a sparrow, two voles, a wren and a squirrel in addition to her mouse she had buried earlier. Spottedleaf was pleased by her catches.

"Well done, it almost looks like your trying to feed the whole Clan." She remarked as she looked over the prey that Sparrowpaw had caught. Sparrowpaw puffed out her chest a little in pride, happy with her mentor's remarks of her. 'I'll need to feed the whole Clan if I want to prove my worth.' She thought

"Come let's take this prey back to camp." Spottedleaf picked up the squirrel and held the mouse and one of the voles under her chin. Sparrowpaw picked up the sparrow and wren by one of their wings and followed Spottedleaf's example and tucked the other vole under her neck. She followed closely after her mentor.

It wasn't long before they had made it back to camp and deposited Sparrowpaw's prey in the fresh-kill pile.

"Did she catch all of this herself?" asked Willowpelt who came to stand beside her sister. Spottedleaf nodded.

"Yes she did, she is learning quickly, she even has most of the herbs and their uses memorized." Spottedleaf told her. "If she keeps it up she may be a medicine warrior before leaf-bare." Sparrowpaw lowered her head trying to hide her embarrassment. 'The only reason I'm learning this fast is because Featherwhisker has been helping me.' She thought to herself, she briefly wondered if Featherwhisker wasn't planning to help her anymore remembering that the tom hadn't been in her dreams the night before. She shook herself from her thoughts as Spottedleaf suddenly spoke to her.

"I'm sorry Spottedleaf what were you saying?" she asked showing her confusion.

"I said you should eat and rest now, we'll be leaving for highstones soon and we'll need rest." Sparrowpaw nodded in understanding and once more became nervous at the thought of meeting the other medicine cats as she headed for the medicine den. 'I hope they approve of me.' She thought as she settled into her nest and shut her eyes.

Sparrowpaw awoke to a paw prodding her in the side, she sat up abruptly staring into Spottedleaf's amber eyes.

"Come Sparrowpaw it's time to go," she meowed to her, then head out of the den. Sparrowpaw sat up and began stretching to work out the kinks in her back. She shook out her pelt and headed out of the nest. As she left the den she spotted her brother talking with Spottedleaf, she headed over to him.

"Hey Firepaw," she called to her brother, starling him, she blinked in confusion. "Are you alright?" she asked curiously. Firepaw licked his chest in embarrassment and glanced at Spottedleaf a little.

"Yes I'm fine," he murmured looking at his sister. "Good luck tonight," he told her before dashing into the apprentice den. Sparrowpaw looked at Spottedleaf and saw she wore a look of amusement on her face. She headed toward the gorse tunnel.

"Coming Sparrowpaw?" she called over shoulder, Sparrowpaw dashed after her.

They had reached Fourtrees and were making their way into WindClan territory. Sparrowpaw was surprised by how open their territory was, she felt very exposed in the open and it made her feel a little nervous. They were continuing on their way across the moor, when suddenly the scent of WindClan had grown stronger.

"It's a WindClan patrol, I wouldn't worry too much, as long as we don't provoke them to fight they will not harm us, as medicine warriors we must share tongues with StarClan every half-moon." She told her. Sparrowpaw tried to feel assurance from her mentor but she still felt uneasy with the knowledge that they were about to be confronted by WindClan warriors and they hadn't spent much time on her fighting skills. 'What if they decided to attack us?' she thought suddenly. She didn't have time to dwell on the thought, since the patrol was now insight and making their way over to the pair. There were three cats in the patrol, a mottle dark brown tom, a dark gray tabby tom and a black tom with twisted paw.

"Hello Spottedleaf, I take it you're on your way to Highstones?" meowed the black tom. Spottedleaf dipped her head to the tom."

"Yes Deadfoot, we are on our way to Highstones, Has Barkface left yet?" she asked politely

"Yes he left camp not to long before we did, he is probably waiting for you and the others as we speak." He meowed "You didn't mention you received an apprentice." He meowed as he looked Sparrowpaw over.

"I just acquired her after the last gathering." She looked to the sky a moment before turning her attention back to Deadfoot. "Please forgive us but we must be going it will be dark before long."

"Of course, may StarClan light your path." He told her sincerely

"And yours as well," she returned heading back in the direction of highstones, "come along Sparrowpaw," Sparrowpaw politely dipped her head to the WindClan warriors racing after her mentor. When they were out of ear shot Sparrowpaw turned her attention to Spottedleaf.

"Why did they stop us?" she asked glancing back at the WindClan warriors. "I thought we were allowed to cross through their territory to get to Highstones?"

"We are,"

"Then why?"

"Whether we are medicine cats or enemy warriors they will stop us all the same, even if they have no real reason to, just to find out what we are doing there, sometimes they simply forget or they were using it as a training exercise for an apprentice." Spottedleaf told her, "Whatever the reason we must always remember to be polite and to answer any questions they have for us as long as we don't expose any weaknesses in our Clan."

"Did we have to talk to them for so long though?"

"No but I thought it would be best to speak with Deadfoot for a little while, considering he is WindClan's deputy." Sparrowpaw's jaw dropped in shock.

"He's WindClan's deputy?" she thought aloud with a deep fascination. "But his paw…"

"He has overcome that weakness and has become one of WindClan's strongest warriors." She told her, Sparrowpaw glanced back once more at the WindClan patrol disappearing in the distance.

They soon reached the familiar solid black path of rock known as the Thunderpath. Sparrowpaw shivered remembering the large monsters that raced along the path. She turned her head both ways looking for a monster, currently there wasn't one in sight, but she knew at any moment that could change. Spottedleaf lead her over to a hedge at the side of the thunderpath.

"Okay Sparrowpaw we have to cross the Thunderpath to reach the Highstones. To cross the Thunderpath you need to look both ways, make sure there are no monsters coming from either side." Spottedleaf meowed looking in her eyes. "Once the path is clear and you don't see any monsters coming then you run as fast as you can and don't stop until you reach the other side; do you understand?" Sparrowpaw looked nervously at the path then gave a sharp nod to Spottedleaf.

"Good, I'll cross first and show you how it's done then you follow okay?" Sparrowpaw nodded again. Spottedleaf crept forward and stared through the hedge, she looked left, then right and repeated the action once more, then she tore across the Thunderpath, two heartbeats later she was on the other side of the path.

"Okay Sparrowpaw, now it's your turn, remember look both ways." Spottedleaf called to her. Sparrowpaw nervously approached the edge of the hedge, she looked both ways twice, then took off across the path, she had almost reached the other side, when a large monster came racing down the path, and she pushed herself to move even faster, her paws barely touching the ground as she ran. The monster just missed her by a paw as she raced into the grass on the other side. Her heart was pounding unbelievably fast, she panted a little relieved that it was over. Spottedleaf touched her nose to her shoulder reassuringly.

"You did well, the monster was unexpected, but that is the unpredictability of the Thunderpath." She told her. "Come now it's not much farther to highstones" Spottedleaf stood and began to head for the large rock face that was Highstones. Sparrowpaw felt the fear of nearly getting killed on the Thunderpath become replaced with the nervousness of meeting the other medicine cats.

Sparrowpaw's nervousness grew the closer she got to Highstones, she could then make out the pelt of a brown tom, he had a short tail. Spottedleaf picked up her pace calling out a greeting to the tom.

"Barkface, it's good to see you are the others here yet?" she asked curiously looking around. Barkface shook his head. "Not yet, they shouldn't be much longer."

"No apprentice yet Barkface?" Spottedleaf noticed with a look.

"Yes none of the kits seem to have the gift for it yet." He explained, "But you don't seem to have that problem." He looked over Sparrowpaw. "Is she one of the kittypets that joined ThunderClan?"

"She is this is Sparrowpaw, she is training as a medicine warrior." Spottedleaf told him with pride. "She's learning quickly."

"It's nice to meet you Sparrowpaw, you must be excited for tonight."

"It's nice to meet you too, I am a little excited to be here," She told him

"Are you nervous?"

"Just a little, I'm more excited than nervous though," Sparrowpaw told him.

"Of course, that's understandable, I'm sure you'll do just fine." He told her. 'With what? What will I be doing?' she thought. She saw two more cats approaching from a distance. One was an older gray she-cat with ruff fur and the other was a small gray and white tom. The scent of ShadowClan carried in the breeze and she realized that they must be Yellowfang and Runningnose. As the group grew closer she started to understand why the tom was called 'runningnose'. 'How can he be a medicine cat when he can't cure his own cold?" she thought to herself. She thought that Yellowfang looked kind of scary and was surprised that she had been the mate of the former leader of ShadowClan, she watched fascinated as Spottedleaf came up to greet Yellowfang.

"Yellowfang, Runningnose it's good to see you both." She meowed. "I trust things are well in you clan?"Yellowfang sniffed a little before answering.

"As well as they can be,"

"How's Milkpelt and her kits doing?" she asked gently.

"They are well, the pair of them are apprentices now, Deerfoot is mentoring Snowpaw and Wolfstep is mentoring Whitepaw." Yellowfang reported.

"Cloudpelt would be proud of them."

"Yes he would," Yellowfang's eyes seemed to glow as she spoke. Sparrowpaw wonder who Spottedleaf was talking about. She then remembered what Spottedleaf had told her that morning about, Yellowfang having three kits, one of the kits names was Milkpelt, she figured Snowpaw and Whitepaw were her kits, but she didn't have a clue who Cloudpelt was. She looked questioningly at Barkface who purred at her in amusement.

"He was the ShadowClan deputy before Brokenstar." He informed her. Sparrowpaw blinked in surprise. 'Those kits must be treated with high regard, Having a grandfather who was leader, an uncle who is leader, a grandmother who is a medicine warrior and a father who was deputy. She thought in slight disbelief. She didn't dwell on her thoughts as the focus of conversation was shifted to her.

"I see you have an apprentice now Spottedleaf," Spottedleaf purred as she glanced over at Sparrowpaw her amber eyes glowing. "She's one of the kittypets isn't she?" Sparrowpaw felt her pelt start to fluff up under the stare of Yellowfang.

"Yes I do, this is Sparrowpaw she is training as a medicine warrior."Spottedleaf explained, "She's a fast learner, I just told my sister earlier today that she knows the use for most herbs already." Yellowfang watched her closely.

"Is that so? Tell me Sparrowpaw what do we use Chervil for?" Sparrowpaw took a moment to think about it. 'Let's see chervil is used for infected wounds and for bellyaches.' She thought

"It's used for infected wounds and bellyaches. The leaves are chewed and the juice is applied to the wounds, and the root is chewed and those juices are consumed to sooth bellyaches." She answered a little nervously under the scrutiny of Yellowfang. Yellowfang narrowed her eyes at her then nodded approvingly.

"Well done," she meowed. Sparrowpaw felt better now that she had gotten Yellowfang's approval. Yellowfang suddenly growled as she looked around.

"Mudfur needs to hurry up the sun has almost set." Yellowfang growled irritably, her tail swishing back and forth. Sparrowpaw looked around not seeing any sign of the RiverClan medicine warrior.

A few moments later, a light brown tom with long fur came racing toward them.

"Sorry I'm late, Skyheart had a bit of a cold, and I wanted to make sure she wasn't getting any worse before I left." Mudfur told them as he approached.

"Well now that we're all hear let's head down to the moonstone, we've spent enough time out here," grumbled Yellowfang, heading into Mothermouth. Runningnose followed after his mentor. Barkface was next and Mudfur followed him. Spottedleaf looked at Sparrowpaw.

"Okay follow my scent, and stay silent we will have a short ceremony down there. After it's over, lie down before the moonstone and touch your nose to it and close your eyes." Sparrowpaw nodded her head in understanding. Spottedleaf followed after the other medicine cats, Sparrowpaw followed after her.

As they crept further down the cave, she was trying not to turn around and race out the tunnel. It was so dark that she couldn't even see her nose. Spottedleaf's gentle scent calmed her enough that kept her from turning tail in terror. Sparrowpaw wasn't sure how far down they had traveled but she was surprised to see that the tunnel she was currently in opened into a chamber, within the chamber was a large glittering stone that looked like a large chunk of the moon. The moon illuminated the chamber causing her pelt to look almost copper from the shine. She noticed the same effect on the others. Spottedleaf sat in front of the moonstone, her pelt glowed beautifully in the light. Spottedleaf beckoned her forward with a flick of her tail. Sparrowpaw came to sit before her mentor. Her pelt tingled with excitement and curiosity. Then Spottedleaf began to speak.

"StarClan," Spottedleaf called to the moon above. "I bring you my apprentice, Sparrowpaw, and pray you accept her as you once accepted me." Spottedleaf looked into Sparrowpaw's eyes then glanced at the stone. Sparrowpaw stepped forward and lied in front of the stone. She pressed her nose to it as she closed her eyes and she could hear the others do the same. She sat quietly for a few moments wondering what was supposed to happen next and she wondered if she should risk opening her eyes. After a few more minutes she decided that it wouldn't hurt to look and squinted through her eyes only to snap them open seconds later. She recognized that she was at Fourtrees standing in the clearing. 'Am I dreaming?' she thought in wonder as she looked around. She was relieved to see Featherwhisker watching her in amusement as she looked around.

"_Featherwhisker," she breathed in relief. _

'_Sparrowpaw, it's good to see you, you're doing just fine." He told her, Sparrowpaw looked at him in confusion._

"_Why haven't I dreamt of you lately?" she asked staring unblinkingly at him, "Why have you abandon me?"_

"_I haven't abandon you Sparrowpaw, but I cannot always be there to help you. You must learn to rely on your own skills." He told her calmly. "You are not the only cat I watch over"_

"_I understand I guess I just got use to seeing you in my dreams." She thought aloud. "Was it wise for me to start training as a medicine warrior?"_

"_Of course, don't you?" Sparrowpaw thought about his question, despite some of her Clanmates having little to no faith in her, she was thriving under Spottedleaf's teachings and she enjoyed learning about the different use of herbs and the different hunting techniques. She could honestly say she was happy with her choice, but still…_

"_It's just some of the Clan aren't thrilled that I've taken on this position is all." She shrugged._

"_Do you think I had it easy?" a voice spoke suddenly. Sparrowpaw looked around in alarm, she suddenly spotted a sleek, stone-gray she-cat with flecks of dark brown fur, approaching her suddenly._

"_Who are you?" she asked in surprise,_

"_I am Thrushpelt, the first medicine warrior in the history of the Clans," Sparrowpaw stared in shock for a moment, until she remembered Thrushpelt's statement._

"_What do you mean? About what you said earlier?" she asked softly._

"_Do you think it was easy for me to change the way things had been done for countless seasons?" she asked Sparrowpaw once more. After a moment Sparrowpaw her head negatively. "And you'd be right."_

"_It wasn't easy, my Clan believed that things should remain how they had been in the past. Many believed it gave medicine cats too much power."_

"_But others relented and felt this was a better path, the code that medicine cats created that prevented them from having mates, had been broken for countless seasons, and the solution was easier on every cat not just them. They also felt that it was better that medicine cats learn to defend themselves in case they were randomly attacked without a warrior to aid them. But it took moons after I had become an elder for my efforts to be accepted,"_

"_I shouldn't let what they say get the better of me," she meowed mostly to herself. "I need to prove to them that I can and will be a medicine warrior regardless of my kittypet roots." Thrushpelt nodded in acceptance._

"_We'll be here for you Sparrowpaw, will guide you." Featherwhisker told her, Thrushpelt meowed an agreement. Sparrowpaw had almost forgotten that he was there._

"_But wait aren't you from WindClan? Why you help me?" Sparrowpaw asked her confused._

"_Because I am a part of StarClan now, while my former Clan is still important so are other cats that a part of the future of the Clans.' Thrushpelt reassured her. "I will be there for guidance if you need it." _

"_Thank you," Sparrowpaw spoke softly with warmth._

"_It's time for you to return young one." Featherwhisker told her gently._

Sparrowpaw opened her eyes into total darkness, she could sense the other cats beginning to waken and wondered what they should do next. Spottedleaf's gentle scent reached her nose and she followed it as it led her out of the cavern.

Once they had reached the outside she found that it was getting close to dawn.

"Did you dream Sparrowpaw?" Spottedleaf asked softly, Sparrowpaw nodded and was about to tell her dream she had had, but Spottedleaf stopped her.

"I don't need to hear the dream just yet, was it a prophecy?" Sparrowpaw shook her head "Then it was meant for you alone, take comfort in their words and let them guide you to your destiny."

"I will Spottedleaf" she spoke with determination.

"Then let's go home."

Whew okay here's the new chapter like I said I encourage others to read the redone chapters 3 & 4.

Anyway review let me know what you think the poll for Ravenpaw is still available in my profile I encourage voting.


End file.
